<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>同居生活三十题 by smile88325</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697271">同居生活三十题</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile88325/pseuds/smile88325'>smile88325</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 things about living together, Fluff, Living Together, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile88325/pseuds/smile88325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>好久不见，我想尝试写一些短短的小甜饼故事。（用来喂自己）<br/>每一对CP都应该有“同居生活三十题”所以Yuzuvier也要有！<br/>～3～</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 相拥入眠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>结弦其实并不是那么喜欢Javi在睡觉的时候紧紧地抱着他。尤其是夏天，Javi的体温比他高，会热的他喘不上气。至于冬天，好像也不是很好。有的时候被子太厚，那么和Javi贴在一起的地方会很热。如果换了薄被子，那么没有被Javi抱到的地方又会冷。而且Javi偶尔还会磨牙，咯吱咯吱，结弦只能扯他的脸，确保他会安静下来，才能继续入睡。</p><p>Javi其实也觉得抱着结弦睡觉并没有想象那么美好。结弦浑身上下除了骨头就是肌肉，和他柔软的小猫脸一点都不一样。更别提那糟糕的睡相。如果是面对面拥抱，那么Javi会担心结弦在睡梦中勒死自己。如果是他从背后抱着结弦，那么硬邦邦的手肘经常会在半夜撞到Javi的身上，如果运气不好还会打到他的脸。</p><p>那为什么还是总要抱着睡觉呢。<br/>
“因为可以听着Jabi的心跳啊。”结弦抱着Javi，手指在他的后背上轻轻地敲：“dokidoki，一下一下，就算是有再大的压力，再多讨厌的事情，只要像这样数着Jabi的心跳声，很快我就可以安稳地睡着。嗯，大概数到50，我就开始打哈欠。数到100，我会不记得119后面是120还是130。大概到200，我开始分不清是在做梦，还是Effie真的跳上我们的床……300，我从来没有数到过300。”</p><p>“因为我爱你啊。”西班牙人的答案就没有这么含蓄了：“就算你睡觉的时候会踢我，醒来以后还总是不承认，我还是爱你。”他在结弦额头上吻了一下，把他再抱紧了一点：“这里，我的手臂圈起来的地方，就是我完美的世界。”<br/>
“我也爱你。”<br/>
“比你更多一点。”<br/>
“那我再多一点点。”<br/>
“好吧。那你可以先放开一下吗？我想尿尿……”<br/>
“嗯，睡前尿尿是好习惯。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 一同外出购物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Javi和结弦一起出门是件困难的事情。如果在日本，那么结弦根本没有出门的可能，如果他被拍到和Javi一起外出，那会是个大新闻。如果是在西班牙，Javi现在也很容易被人认出，如果他们认出Javi，紧接着也会认出结弦，然后也同样变成一个大新闻。地广人稀的加拿大也许好一点，但是他们还是很谨慎。<br/>或者说，有些时候他们把这当成一种乐趣。<br/>“我看起来怎么样？”<br/>“好蠢。”<br/>“嗯哼，你也一样。”<br/>“你看起来像盲人。”<br/>“你看起来像变态。”<br/>Javi戴了一副难看的墨镜，还有他最老土的格子衬衫。结弦戴了粗框眼镜，身上是一件印着二次元美少女和奇怪日文的T恤。他们在车上嘲笑对方，挤在一起打闹，打着打着不知道为什么又亲了起来。<br/>“……Cariño，放开我。我们浪费了太多时间了。”<br/>“好吧！快点，我们分头行动。”<br/>结弦把购物清单撕成两半，他们故意错开了五分钟进入超市，装作不认识的样子分开去选清单上的东西。</p><p>“我们像不像特工在执行任务。”<br/>Javi轻声笑了一下，他们用蓝牙耳机保持通话，Javi看到结弦隔着两个货架偷偷看他，然后迅速低头，假装自己在挑选牛奶。<br/>他真可爱。<br/>Javi这样想着，然后他清了清嗓子，对着自己的衣领低声说道：“代号Winnie the Pooh！目标出现，重复，目标出现，按B计划行动！”<br/>Javi看见结弦突然弯下腰爆出一声大笑，周围人的目光大概让他很尴尬，所以他飞快地跑开了。Javi正想笑他，却看见自己身边站着一个六七岁小男孩正瞪大眼睛张着嘴看着他。<br/>“呃！”他看了一眼那个小男孩，拖着购物车转身，开始慢慢加快脚步：“有内鬼，行动取消，行动取消……”</p><p>“Yuzu？你那一半的单子上都是什么？我这边只有日用品，食物清单在你那里吗？”<br/>“是的Javi。”<br/>“好吧，我现在去找你。”<br/>“为什么？我已经买好了。”<br/>“你确定吗？你连茄子和青椒都分不清。”<br/>“那是意外！我怎么知道这个世界上还有绿色的茄子！”</p><p>“好吧，你买错了面粉，所以我明天不能做网上的舒芙蕾松饼给你。不要撅嘴，我们再来看别的，番茄太熟了，保存不了两天。”Javi在车上清点购物袋，叹了口气：“还有蘑菇，这是你最讨厌的那种，你不能因为它没有被切开煮过就不认识它。”<br/>结弦有点心虚：“没关系，反正你不讨厌它，不会浪费。”<br/>“还有牛奶，你应该买无乳糖的，我会拉肚子。”<br/>“Javi～～～”<br/>结弦委屈的撇嘴，看着他眨眼睛。Javi忍不住笑了，他又看了一眼购物袋里，故意作出惊讶的样子：“哇哦，看看这是什么！是面包！你买到了面包！看看它的颜色，重量，嗯，还有它的味道！简直完美！你是怎么做到的？”<br/>“你好虚伪。”<br/>“你真苛刻。”<br/>结弦朝他吐舌头，跳上副驾驶，Javi发动车子，自然地把手搭在结弦的椅背上，单手把车从停车位倒出来。结弦看着他，忍不住的心跳加速。<br/>“嗯，我也爱你。”<br/>“你在说什么？”<br/>“你脸上都写着。”<br/>“就算我总是买错东西也一样吗？”<br/>“是的，不管怎样，我都爱你。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 半夜一起看恐怖电影</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你害怕吗？”<br/>“我才没有，你害怕了？”<br/>“我才没有害怕，我是怕你害怕。”<br/>“不，日本的恐怖片很有名，我一点不害怕。”<br/>“那你干嘛要站起来？你不打算继续看了吗？”<br/>“我，我没有！我是觉得把灯关掉会更好。”<br/>“…………”<br/>“怎么？你害怕了？”<br/>“才没有！关掉灯吧，你的建议不错，这样才更有看恐怖片的气氛。”</p><p>结弦硬着头皮去关掉了灯，现在整个房间的光源只剩下那台令人毛骨悚然的电视。<br/>Zhenya，你完蛋了，我们的友谊结束了。结弦在心里狠狠地抱怨借给他们恐怖片碟片的人。他回到沙发上坐下，努力分散自己的注意力，但是他做不到，这套新的音响设备效果太好了，恐怖片里吱嘎吱嘎的声音挠的他头发都要竖起来了。他小心翼翼地朝Javi靠近了一点，试图用他挡住自己的视线。<br/>“你害怕了吗？需要抱抱吗？”<br/>“我都说了我不害怕！”结弦冲他嚷嚷，然后又小声的补充道：“但是我需要抱抱……不是害怕，我有点冷。”<br/>“过来。”<br/>Javi爆米花桶从两人中间拿开，冲他展开手臂。结弦立刻钻进他的怀里，刚松一口气，电视里就传来了尖叫的声音。<br/>“卧槽！”<br/>Javi猛地弹了起来，他手忙脚乱，试图把自己整个人缩进沙发里，爆米花被他踢翻了，撒得到处都是。<br/>“啊！我才打扫过卫生。”<br/>结弦忍不住哀嚎，他突然意识到了什么，疑惑地看向Javi。<br/>“你说你不害怕。”<br/>“我脚抽筋。”<br/>“你最好是。”</p><p>“嘿，Cari？你睡着了吗？”<br/>“唔……”<br/>结弦迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，Javi看着他，似乎有什么难以启齿的事情想说。<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>“我……啊，该死的！我承认，我刚才真的没有那么害怕，可是我现在有点后怕，而且我真的需要去尿尿！”<br/>“所以你叫醒我就是要我陪你去尿尿？”<br/>“对……”<br/>“Jabi，洗手间就在隔壁。”<br/>“好吧，那你介意我把所有灯都打开吗？”<br/>“我不介意……不，等一下！”结弦从床上坐起来，开始穿拖鞋：“我跟你一起，如果你去了洗手间，那么卧室里就只有我自己了。”<br/>“所以你也害怕吗？”<br/>“岂止是害怕！我要被吓死了，这是什么烂电影，干嘛要拍的这么吓人！”<br/>“没错！我非常同意你！我想我应该跟Zhenya好好谈谈，这种电影不适合青少年。”<br/>“对，以后在我的家里不许看这种电影！”<br/>“你说的对！以后我们家禁止恐怖片。”<br/>“太糟糕了！”<br/>“一点不错！”<br/>“下周我们应该看《海底总动员》。”<br/>“《小鹿斑比》也很好。”<br/>“不要，你看《小鹿斑比》总是要哭。”<br/>“《猫和老鼠》？”<br/>“《猫和老鼠》。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 一方的起床气</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Javi喜欢有充足的睡眠时间。<br/>在他还没有退役的时候，压力经常让他失眠，偶尔还会做噩梦。他经常在凌晨三四点醒来，然后再也睡不着。结弦曾经好几次发现睡在自己身边的人在半夜轻手轻脚地起来，因为怕打扰自己，抱着毯子去客厅的沙发发呆。好在这种情况在Javi退役以后就渐渐好转了，但是退役之后虽然没有竞争压力，Javi还是有各种各样的工作。采访，活动，演出，有时候他甚至觉得自己似乎比退役前还要忙。Javi搬回加拿大以后还要面对一个和西班牙工作上的时差问题，这导致他的作息时间经常乱七八糟。谢天谢地他现在几乎不再失眠了，但是取而代之的是另一种问题，他现在总是睡不醒。</p><p>“等一下！”<br/>结弦弯下腰，揉着Effie的耳朵安慰她：“其实我不应该给你吃罐头，你太胖了！不过Jabi在睡觉，所以我可以偷偷地给你吃。”<br/>“喵！”<br/>“是的，没错！你听的懂日语对吗小甜心？真是聪明的好猫猫。”<br/>结弦努力地想打开猫罐头，Effie围着在料理台上跳上跳下，急的快要发疯，叫声也一声比一声高。<br/>“好了别急，马上就好，天呐，哈哈哈哈你是警笛吗？嘘，不要吵，你的声音太大了。”</p><p>Javi睡的确实不踏实，他昨晚熬夜，上午又有工作需要早起，好容易可以午睡一会儿，但是总是在刚睡着的时候被打断。第一次是结弦小心翼翼地走进来开抽屉，第二次是厨房里有什么东西掉在地上，现在是Effie在哀嚎，仿佛有人要谋杀她。<br/>Javi沮丧地在床上用力翻身，使劲地踢腾了一阵子，用被子裹住脑袋。可是没用，他还是能听见结弦咯咯的笑，和Effie说话，让Effie不要吵。<br/>天啊，他难道不知道他比猫更吵吗？Javi深呼吸了一下，在心里默念，我爱他，我爱他，没关系的，一只羊，两只羊……<br/>“啊！！”</p><p>Javi猛地从床上坐起来，他一把摘下了眼罩，连拖鞋都没有穿，一边朝厨房走一边忍不住的发脾气。<br/>“Yuzu！拜托小声一点好吗？你明明知道我在睡觉。还有我明明告诉过你，不要喂她不要喂她你为什么不听？这不是闹着玩，她如果再胖下去会有健康风险，为什么你总是不听别人正确的意见呢！你应该学会考虑别人的感受……哦，不，你怎么了？！”</p><p>结弦像是被他吓到了，呆呆地握着自己受伤的手指站在那里一动不动。他被锋利的罐头壳子割伤了，血正从他手指缝里往外渗。Javi快速地找到急救箱，用消毒水帮他冲洗，结弦疼的发出嘶嘶的吸气声，下意识地往后躲。<br/>“嘿……宝贝，对不起，我不是故意的。”<br/>结弦还是一言不发，他咬着嘴唇，不知道是疼还是委屈，眼泪汪汪的像是马上就要哭出来，Javi小心翼翼地帮他处理伤口，贴上创可贴：“我向你道歉，我不该发脾气。”<br/>结弦用力打他的肩膀，然后瞪他：“你好凶！而且你说我从不考虑别人的感受！”他吸了吸鼻子，觉得特别委屈：“我没有，我才不是像你说的那样！你太过分了！”<br/>“我不是那个意思，我只是，只是有点起床气。”Javi握着他受伤的手温柔地亲了亲：“我很自责，我不应该这么说。以后再也不会了。”<br/>“你还不让我喂Effie！”<br/>“不，Cari，这没的商量！”<br/>结弦气鼓鼓地哼唧：“所以你刚才完全没有睡着吗？”<br/>“没错……我很累很累，但是就是睡不着。”<br/>“你应该换个地方，也许在沙发上更容易睡着。我可以把膝盖借给你枕。”<br/>“喔，听起来超棒的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 做饭</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“别抬头。”<br/>结弦感觉Javi把手按在自己头上，他打开吊柜的门，然后问道：“呃，胡椒在哪儿？我记得我们才买过。”<br/>“右手边。”<br/>“我没看到。”<br/>“你没仔细找。”<br/>“明明就没有……噢！找到了！”<br/>结弦哼了一声：“如果我不在，Jabi永远都找不到东西。”<br/>“所以我需要你。”Javi在他头发上亲了一下：“现在几点了？厨房的钟好像慢一点。”<br/>“差一刻钟六点。”<br/>“我们来得及吗？”<br/>“唔，应该没问题……应该吧。”<br/>结弦看着料理台上的东西，皱了一下鼻子。休赛季他们经常会有小聚会，大家轮流请客，或是在家招待其他人。这一次轮到他们了，结弦提前了很久，打了好几次视频电话给在日本的妈妈，让她教自己怎么做饺子。<br/>Yumi的手艺一向很好，她会在肉馅里加各种时令的蔬菜，调味上没有太多的讲究，但比起外面饭店更有一种朴实的味道。饺子皮煎的脆脆的恰到好处，吃的时候要小心，一口咬下去，汁水有可能会烫到嘴，还有可能会溅出来弄脏衣服。<br/>把肉馅搅拌调味，加入蔬菜，然后包起来。看起来很简单不是吗？但是结弦还是手忙脚乱。Yumi在视频那边忍不住笑，最后劝他：“还是让Javi chan来帮忙吧。”<br/>“不要！”结弦甚至有点气呼呼的：“我一定可以做到！”<br/>好在这真的不是很复杂的事，经过了一周的磨练，在吃到了各种各样残次品之后，结弦终于可以如愿以偿的用饺子招待客人了。</p><p>“为什么一定要做饺子呢？新手厨师应该从简单的菜式入手，玉子烧也很不错。”<br/>“因为Zhenya上次给我们吃了饺子。”<br/>“所以？”<br/>“樱桃馅的饺子！蘸奶油！”结弦瞪大了眼睛，像是回忆起了什么无比恐怖的画面：“太可怕了！简直是一场噩梦！”<br/>“嗯，我觉得那不难吃。”<br/>“这不是难吃的问题，而是它从本质上背叛了饺子的灵魂！”结弦激动地挥舞手里的勺子：“我要给他们好好上一课，正宗饺子的尊严由我来守护！”<br/>“Cari？”<br/>“干嘛？”<br/>“饺子是中国人发明的。所以严格意义上讲，你的饺子也不正宗。”<br/>“……滚出我的厨房。”<br/>Javi忍不住大笑，像是没听见。他偷偷伸手去想去碰装馅料的盆子，被结弦打开了。<br/>“别动，我要自己来。”<br/>“让我包一个，就一个。”Javi冲他眨眼睛：“看起来好好玩。”<br/>“那，就一个。”<br/>Javi欢天喜地的把饺子皮摊在手上，用勺子放了一点馅在上面。结弦明明是想等着看他的笑话，却越来越失望。他看着Javi给饺子捏上完美的花边，忍不住叫了起来：“为什么你做的比我好？！你明明是外国人，为什么！”<br/>“这是天赋。”Javi用沾着面粉的手指在他鼻子上刮了一下：“承认吧，家里的厨房是注定属于我的。”<br/>结弦气鼓鼓地瞪他，然后瞪饺子，最后瞪着自己展开在自己面前的双手，像是自我安慰的说道：“我的手有更重要的使命，一定是这样的。也许我应该学着弹钢琴或者小提琴。”<br/>“emmmmm，你确定？”<br/>“不许说我音痴。”<br/>“我没说。”<br/>“快点包！不许偷懒，他们马上就要到了。”<br/>“好的先生，遵命先生。”</p><p>“哇哦！是饺子！”<br/>结弦打开门，Jason夸张的抽鼻子：“好香！我在门外就闻见了！”<br/>“我饿死了，可以开饭了吗？嘿，这里有只胖胖的小猫，也许我可以先吃掉她！”<br/>“Zhenya，不许吓唬我的猫。”<br/>Zhenya冲他吐舌头，毫不客气地占据沙发躺下，把Effie放在自己肚子上，叽里咕噜地跟她说话。Jun凑过去和她靠在一起，四只手抓得Effie眯起了眼睛。<br/>“Javi在哪儿？需要帮忙吗？”<br/>“只有Jason是个天使，其他人都没有良心。”Javi可怜巴巴地把盘子放在餐桌上，包括结弦在内的所有人，立刻一股脑儿地冲了过去。<br/>“好了吗好了吗？”<br/>“我饿了……”<br/>“饺子饺子饺子饺子！！”<br/>“等一下……只有这么多吗？”Jun看着桌子夸张地后仰：“这里有五个成年人，其中一个还在长身体。”<br/>“你不能再长高了，可以少吃点。”<br/>“啊哈，我现在就打电话给Brian，看他会让谁少吃点。”<br/>“受死吧！”</p><p>“也许我们以后不应该要孩子。”<br/>结弦看着他们打闹着抢食物，忍不住小声跟Javi咬耳朵。Javi在他额角亲了一下，表示赞同：“也许我们现在应该先叫披萨，喂饱孩子们需要很多食物。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>其实我不确定日式的饺子应该怎么做！但是感觉和中式饺子没有什么区别吧？不要在意那些细节！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 大扫除</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>应该没有人会喜欢大扫除。但是对于一个新家来说，这是不可避免的。<br/>在结弦搬过去和Javi同居之后，Javi原本的小公寓就显得有些小了，于是他们决定考虑搬家。由于两个人仍然需要在冰场工作，加上其他各方面的因素，他们忍痛放弃了在近郊有漂亮小院子的独栋小房子，选择了仍然在冰场附近的公寓。<br/>“我觉得可以在书房里放一张小床。”<br/>结弦正在擦地板，他抬起头，冲着Javi惊叫：“我们才刚搬新家，你居然就想着分居？”<br/>“不，当然不！”<br/>Javi从房间的另一头手脚并用，推着抹布飞快地滑过来，在他脸上亲了一下：“有时候我和西班牙那边连线会工作到很晚，如果书房有一张小床，我就不用打扰你休息。”<br/>结弦哼了一声，勉强表示同意。新公寓多出了一间房间，和半个客厅，卧室的面积变大了不少，Effie也有更大的阳台可以晒太阳。但是坏处就是打扫需要更多的时间。Yumi还在多伦多的时候结弦几乎没有洗过一只碗，尽管和Javi同居的几个月他们是一起分担家务的，但是结弦还是有点吃不消。<br/>“我讨厌地板的颜色。”<br/>“为什么，之前你明明说很好看。”<br/>“确实很好看。”结弦沮丧地撇了撇嘴：“但是很容易就脏了，有一点点脚印就能看到，我会被逼疯的。”<br/>“我们可以买一块大地毯，这样可以遮住地板的颜色，也能更舒服。”Javi拿起抹布趴在地上擦出一块地方：“然后在这里，我想要一个日式的被炉。我爱被炉，它是冬天最伟大的发明。”<br/>结弦忍不住笑了，他用抹布在窗户旁边也擦出一小块地方：“那这里我要放一个猫爬架，就是我在网上看到的那种，我不管我一定要买。”<br/>“Effie是只懒猫，她不可能爬到猫爬架上，这只会浪费钱。”<br/>“你根本不爱我们的孩子！”<br/>“这里，应该有放一个置物架，你可以把所有的奖牌放在这里。”<br/>“太小了！”结弦跑过去，在Javi旁边把他擦出的那块痕迹扩大了一圈：“我的奖牌那么多，再加上你的。我们需要一个很大很大的置物架。”<br/>这个用清洁地面来标注家具位置的游戏让枯燥的大扫除有了一点乐趣。两个小时后他们终于清理干净了所有的地方。Javi忍不住哀嚎，躺倒在地板，然后拍了拍自己旁边的地方，示意结弦过来。<br/>“不要躺在地上，很脏啊。”<br/>“我们明明刚刚打扫过，怎么会脏。”<br/>“快点起来啦，我们还要去看新的家具。”<br/>“再等一下。”<br/>结弦似乎意识到了什么，他走过去在Javi身边坐下：“你怎么了？”<br/>“嗯，背有点疼。”<br/>结弦像哄小孩子一样摸了摸他的头发，然后和他一起并排躺下，勾住了他的手指：“很疼吗？”<br/>“还好。”<br/>“从1到10？”<br/>“大概3吧，3.5？”<br/>“可怜的Jabi，他老了。”结弦吃吃地笑，做作地叹了口气：“可怜的我，以后还要照顾这个老Jabi。”<br/>“嗯，是的，大扫除让我的老骨头像做爆米花一样怦怦响，所以以后只能你自己打扫卫生了，我老了，你不能虐待一个老人。”<br/>结弦被他逗的笑个不停。他凑过去靠近他，认真地看着Javi，用手指轻轻顺着他脸上的轮廓摩挲：“嗯……其实你并没有老很多。好吧，我刚认识你的时候，这里，还有这里本来没有皱纹的。还有鬓角，你现在都有白头发了。<br/>“哇，你说的我好伤心。”<br/>“但是Jabi还是很帅，比以前更成熟的帅。”<br/>“嗯？你刚才还在说我老，你根本就不是觉得我帅，你只是不想做家务。”<br/>“才不是！”<br/>结弦笑着打他，Javi用挠痒痒反击，两个人笑成一团，直到说不清到底是因为谁，他们又开始亲吻。<br/>“我有没有说过我非常爱你。”<br/>“嗯，我想想，你昨天说过，但是今天还没有说过。”<br/>“我非常爱你，我愿意为了你，给所有的地板打蜡，洗所有的碗。”<br/>“哇，这可真浪漫。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 浏览过去的相片</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“看看我发现了什么！”<br/>Javi感觉结弦从后面冲过来，像猫一样挂在自己后背上，他拍了拍结弦环住自己脖子的手臂，回头随意地亲了亲他：“是什么？”<br/>Javi看着结弦举在自己面前的手机屏幕，忍不住笑了起来。他已经记不清这是什么时候了，但是可以确定的是，那时候结弦还没有来到加拿大。照片上两个人笑的都很礼貌，和现在完全不一样。<br/>“这是哪一次的发布会，已经很久了吧。你那时候的节目还是小罗密欧。”<br/>“2011年！我们第一次同场比赛，你还不如我们的粉丝爱我！”<br/>结弦用力收紧手臂，勒了他一下。Javi夸张地咳嗽，喊救命，趁结弦松开手的时候立刻反击他。结弦一边尖叫一边笑，Javi挠他痒痒，把他抱起来，往沙发上丢。两个人打闹了好一会儿，最后又把注意力放回到手机上。</p><p>“那张照片你保存了吗？发给我。”<br/>“嗯，为什么？”<br/>“这张我没有。”<br/>Javi搂着结弦，心不在焉地玩他的刘海儿。结弦坐起来看他：“‘这张’，你没有？”<br/>“我有很多我们的合照。从fanpage偷来的，有些拍的相当不错。我都不知道你看着我的时候那么可爱。”<br/>“我也存了很多。”结弦给他看自己的手机：“我都没注意到，你总是无意识地捏我的胳膊，摸我的腰。”<br/>“所以呢？我摸自己的男朋友还需要向粉丝提交书面申请文件吗？”Javi故意在他腰上掐了一下：“不过你那时候为什么比现在黑这么多？”<br/>结弦翻了一个白眼：“哈？那你那时候为什么没有一点皱纹？”<br/>Javi也原封不动地回敬给他一个白眼，答道：“因为我的男朋友是个妖精，他偷走了我的青春，好让他自己永远不会衰老。”<br/>结弦像是听了世界上最好笑的笑话一样笑的停不下来，声音大到Javi下意识伸手堵住耳朵。结弦靠在Javi怀里蹬腿，笑够了又跟他撒娇：“你当时在想什么？”<br/>“这也太久了，怎么可能还记得。”<br/>“那个浪漫的西班牙人去哪儿了？”结弦不满意地扭动，仰起脸用一种让Javi难以抗拒的小狗狗眼神看他：“难道你当时没有对我心动吗？”<br/>“让我想想……”Javi 低头在他额头上亲了一下：“嗯，我想起来了，我当时感觉非常的，冲动。你懂得。”<br/>“什么？！”<br/>结弦忍不住大笑。Javi一本正经地继续编故事：“是的，非常非常的，人类原始本能的冲动。我迫不及待想把这个小男孩骗到手。于是我跑去找Brian，跪在他门前求他想办法把你带到多伦多。”<br/>“真变态，你这是犯罪！我要报警！”<br/>结弦推他的脸，假装挣扎要从他怀里起来又抱着Javi的胳膊不放。<br/>“那你当时在想什么。”<br/>“我啊……”结弦看着他，眼睛滴溜溜地转，笑的像个小狐狸：“我当时在想，这个人好帅哦……”<br/>“嗯哼？”<br/>“所以，我要偷走他的4S。”<br/>“什么？！”Javi大笑：“这和帅有什么关系，如果我不帅，你还要偷走我的4S吗？”<br/>“要。”<br/>“所以你根本就不在乎我，你眼里只有4S。”Javi捂住胸口，伤心地从沙发上往下滚，瘫在地毯上装死：“你走吧，你伤透了我的心。我不想再看见你，我已经因为心碎而亡。”<br/>“不！Javi不要死！”<br/>结弦扑过去伏在他身上假哭，给他做心肺复苏。他手劲有点大，Javi忍不住弹起来呼痛：“啊啊！你真的要杀了我吗？肋骨要断了！”<br/>“Javi不要丢下我！我不能没有你，呜呜呜呜。”<br/>结弦还在演戏，还没有玩够的样子。<br/>“人工呼吸……我需要人工呼吸。”<br/>显然，Javi也没有玩够。<br/>所以人工呼吸占了这场戏的相当一部分。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 吐槽对方的生活习惯</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“早，结弦……wow，这是怎么了？”<br/>Brian看着结弦黑着一张脸，气冲冲地走出更衣室。他用力向后甩门，差点打到跟在他后面的Javi。Javi脸色也不好看，他冲着结弦的背影低声抱怨，然后翻了一个大白眼。<br/>“怎么回事。”Brian觉得头疼，他很快又补充道：“不要告诉我细节，只要告诉我程度，这是不是会影响到你们的工作，会影响多少。”<br/>Javi叹了口气，很认真地想了一下：“我不知道，我觉得从1到10，大概有5或者6？”<br/>“但是他看起来像是有12。”Jason滑过来，停在他们面前：“嘿，到底怎么了？”<br/>“今天早上他用了我的牙刷。”<br/>“等等。”Brian有点糊涂：“他用了你的牙刷，那为什么是他看起来更生气？”<br/>“也许因为我没有把我的牙刷放在他指定的地方？”<br/>Jason耸了耸肩：“也还好吧，只是偶尔用错了牙刷。毕竟你们平时也经常交换唾液。”<br/>“没错！我也是这么说的。”Javi跟他击掌。<br/>“然后呢？”<br/>“我想然后他的愤怒就从5飙升到了12。”Brian看了一眼不远处怒气冲冲热身的结弦，重重的喘了口气：“好了，都回到自己的位置上。上帝保佑我的头发。”</p><p>“他这一点真的很讨厌！”结弦捶了一下桌子，吓得Zhenaya飞快的举起自己的咖啡。<br/>“你知道吗，他用过的所有东西，所有！从来都不放回到原位。我上次居然在放袜子的抽屉里发现了饼干的包装纸！他一定是一边吃饼干一边找袜子，随手就把垃圾掉在抽屉里！”<br/>“嗯嗯嗯。还有呢？”Jun咬着吸管，拼命点头：“这简直和我老爸一样。”<br/>“没错！是不是男人一旦变成大叔就会有各种各样讨人嫌的问题！”<br/>“界定是不是大叔难道不是看他的枕头上有没有大叔臭吗？”Zhenya捧着脸，听的津津有味。<br/>结弦想了一下，松了一口气：“谢天谢地，Javi的枕头还是香香的，起码目前他还没有变成有臭味的大叔！但是……啊！和他一起生活真的太讨厌了。”</p><p>“讨厌？我记得当初是你提出同居的。”Brian看着躺在自己办公室沙发上的Javi，忍不住嫌弃：“我还记得当时，就在我的办公室，你扇动胳膊飞进来，浑身冒着粉红色的泡泡，说结弦要搬去和你住。”<br/>“是我，没错。但是我没想到他有这么多毛病。”<br/>“我记得有人说过，即使是最相爱幸福的一对，一生中也会有几百次想掐死对方的时候。”Jason拿着一块怀表在Javi眼前晃，十分八卦：“所以除了牙刷，还有什么故事？”<br/>“你知道吗？和他一起吃饭真的令人头疼。”Javi从沙发上跳起来，对着Jason挥舞手臂：“就这么一小碗味增汤，他用了半个小时才喝完，而且他还在汤里吹泡泡！我小时候敢在饭桌上这么干，我妈立刻就会打我的头。而且他睡觉还踢人！还把我的猫从普通的胖喂成了特别的胖！”<br/>Brian翻了个白眼，感觉心力交瘁：“我累了，从我的办公室出去，找个别的地方去心理咨询。”<br/>“你不能因为我已经退役就不再对我尽教练的义务。”Javi抗议：“我需要倾诉和心理安慰。”<br/>“作为一个和伴侣共同生活多年的已婚人士来说，你的这些烦恼和你抱怨的东西在我看来不值一提。</p><p>“所以，你最不能容忍Javi的地方是什么？”<br/>Jun趴在桌子上看着结弦，他还是气鼓鼓的。他抱着手臂想了想，突然脸上露出一个复杂的表情<br/>“是什么？看你的样子不像是乱丢袜子那么简单。”<br/>Zhenya有点兴奋，她把椅子往结弦那边拖了拖。结弦看着她，又看了看同样一脸好奇的Jun，欲言又止。<br/>“我最受不了的……”<br/>“嗯嗯？是什么？”<br/>“考斯滕。”<br/>“什么？考斯滕？”<br/>结弦虚弱的靠在椅背上，似乎十分绝望：“他对我的考斯滕……有一种变态的执念。”<br/>Zhenya在最初沉默的五秒钟之后，开始爆发出一阵足以掀翻屋顶的尖锐笑声，她用力拽着Jun的胳膊，仿佛喘不上气：“他说的是我理解的那个意思吗？！是我想的那个意思没错吧！”<br/>Jun看着结弦，又想笑，又遭受了极大的震撼，导致他脸上的表情十分扭曲：“这就是我们再也没有见过小樱花的原因吗？”<br/>“不止那一件吧，你每场演出都会换衣服，难道就是因为Javi糟蹋掉了你所有的考斯滕？！”<br/>“闭嘴！”<br/>“天啊，那他真的好变态啊哈哈哈哈哈哈！”<br/>“服装很难洗，还很贵。”Jun看着他来回摇头：“还是你有钱。”<br/>“可是你还是配合他。”Zhenya长吸了一口气，终于停了下来：“所以你也很变态……哇啊啊！救命！”<br/>“Jun放开我，我要掐死她，她知道的太多了！”<br/>“你快去找他和好吧！情侣真讨厌！”<br/>“你们到底还是不是我的朋友！我的感情生活遇到了困难你们却嘲笑我的遭遇！”<br/>“不，你的感情生活从来没有困难，我看你根本就不是真的想抱怨！”<br/>“没错！你们两个根本也不是想吵架！”Zhenya拢了拢头发，逃到远一点的地方冲结弦吐舌头：“这对你们来说就是情趣！还要强迫我们一起配合你们的情趣！”</p><p>“不，我不想听！马上停下来Javi。”Brian用手堵着耳朵，大声唱歌：“从我的办公室滚出去。”<br/>Jason瞪大了眼睛，夸张地捂住胸口：“你说什么？”<br/>Javi坐在沙发上，他手指交叠抵在下巴上，似乎非常的困扰：“他有时候会突然进入自己设定的奇怪剧情，还要我配合，就好像是我强迫他……”<br/>“…………你说的跟我想的那个意思吗？是我思想太龌龊吗？”<br/>“好了，再见！”<br/>Brian举起双手投降，他冲出办公室，在摔门前大喊：“如果我明天一早起来变成了秃头，那么这都是你的责任。”<br/>“所以，你配合他了吗？”<br/>“嗯……”<br/>“好吧，既然你们都是变态，就都不要抱怨了。”Jason拍了拍他的肩膀：“快去找他和好，我隔着这么远都听见他们在休息区打架。”<br/>“等等，我们一开始不是在说这个啊！而且你为什么要站起来，为什么连你也不愿意听我说话，我真的很苦恼啊！”<br/>“不，你不苦恼，你乐在其中。”Jason翻了他一个白眼，大声说道：“还有门外偷听的那位，你也乐在其中。你们两个真是天生一对。”<br/>他猛地打开门，结弦猝不及防失去重心，从门外摔了进来，倒在地上哼哼唧唧的叫疼，Javi连忙冲上去扶他，两个人又腻腻歪歪地一起坐在沙发上。<br/>“对不起……我不该发脾气。”<br/>“不不，是我不好。”<br/>“那你不生气了吗？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“不要在Brian的办公室里乱搞，他会杀了你们。”</p><p> 今天的TCC也是全世界最好的一家人。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>所以到底为什么会从吐槽生活习惯变成吐槽性癖啊……（沉思<br/>大家七夕快乐❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 相隔两地的电话</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Effie！看，看这里，这是谁？”<br/>“嘿，我的公主，爸爸不在家你还好吗？我们公主的后妈有虐待你吗？”<br/>“喂！为什么是后妈？！你怎么敢这么说我！Effie是我的孩子！”<br/>“我把她从一只小猫养大，而你是很后来很后来才出现在她的生活里，你当然是后妈。”<br/>“好吧，被你看穿了。”结弦对着屏幕翻了个白眼，然后作势掐住了Effie的脖子：“Fernandez先生，你女儿现在在我手里，马上用两块世锦赛金牌来赎她，不然你休想再看见她。”</p><p>这是Javi第一次带新手组的小朋友出去比赛，虽然赛程很短，又是在临近的城市，但是第一次作为领队带选手出赛，Javi还是很慎重，甚至有点紧张。<br/>“我记得Brian采访的时候说过，他第一次带Yuna比赛，站在教练区，手都不知道往哪里放。希望我明天能表现的自然一点。”<br/>“那你应该先刮胡子。”<br/>结弦在Effie耳朵上亲了亲，把她从腿上放下去，他看着屏幕上的Javi，有点嫌弃：“Javier Fernandez作为领队教练第一次出现在赛场，是这场小比赛最大的焦点，镜头一定会追着你拍。”<br/>“我知道啦，明天早上我会刮的。”Javi摸了摸自己的脸：“你今天过的好吗？”<br/>“今天啊，没什么特别的。”<br/>结弦笑眯眯地跟他唠叨他的一天，他早上自己做了早饭，尝试像Javi那样给鸡蛋翻面，但是失败了。Javi之前买的新口味的酸奶他很喜欢，家里的麦片没有了，他已经写在了便签上，这样明天去购物的时候就不会忘。<br/>“Jason答应让我搭便车，但是我要给他买咖啡，就是你喜欢的那家店，我看到他们有推出新菜单，等你回来我们可以一起去。对了，Jason今天落成了一个很完美的4S，Brian觉得他可以把它放在节目里。Zhenya找我和Katya讨论新赛季服装的颜色，珍珠白和银白色，还有象牙色，她好像很难决定，我觉得都很好看，尤其是水钻的设计。但是她还没有搞定配套的发饰，女孩子要考虑的问题真多，万一不小心发饰掉在冰面上就麻烦了。”<br/>“哇，你真厉害。”Javi忍不住笑了：“珍珠白和象牙色？有什么区别？”<br/>“你看，这就是你的服装总是很无聊的原因。”<br/>“无聊？”Javi大惊失色，受伤的捂住心口：“你明明说我那件黑色考斯滕很帅气。”<br/>结弦冲他眨眼睛：“帅气和无聊并不冲突。你完全可以穿的再无聊一点，你的魅力已经足够了。”<br/>“好吧，明天我会穿我的旧羽绒服，也许在里面加一件你说的很丑的毛背心。这里的冰场太冷了。”<br/>“小朋友们还好吗？Grayson呢？我记得我还是个小孩子的时候，每次比赛前都会很兴奋。”<br/>“都很好，Grayson现在是个大孩子了，很有大哥哥的样子，如果这个赛季一切顺利的话，他也许应该升组了。其他小朋友也很好，他们都很乖。不过我觉得过一会儿应该再去看一下他们，Ivan他们是第一次出来比赛，也许他们会兴奋的睡不着觉。”<br/>“Javi现在一点都不偷懒了。果然做了教练就不一样。”<br/>“我并没有偷懒，我只是尽可能的把我的精力充分利用不做过多不必要的浪费。”Javi纠正他：“而且我正在努力把这一点也教给其他选手，精力要用在关键的地方，超过身体负荷的训练反而适得其反。你知道吗？现在的小孩子太可怕了，他们胆子都太大了。虽然有好胜心是好事，但是他们还太小，完全不知道自己身体的极限在那里，我听说有些地方新手组的孩子就在学跳四周。老天，新手组，你能想象吗？我可不想我的选手不到二十岁就退役，然后在轮椅上过日子。”<br/>“Javi现在真的超有责任感。”结弦隔着屏幕假装摸了摸他的头：“真是让人觉得可以完全信赖的的教练先生呢。”<br/>“Cari ，我一直都很有责任感。”<br/>“是吗？你上个月就说要给浴室换新的花洒。”<br/>“好吧好吧，我又忘了，等我回来一定就把它换好。”<br/>Javi一边说一边站了起来，结弦到他走出画面，很快又坐回沙发上，手里在拆一包薯片。<br/>“怎么了，你没吃饱吗？”<br/>“唔，有选手的家长给了我这个。”<br/>“你的腹肌还在吗？”<br/>结弦装作嫌弃的样子，Javi忍不住大笑，他放下薯片，得意地对着镜头向上拉了一下自己的帽衫：“看！还在。”<br/>“骗人，明明以前不是这样的。”<br/>“不要对我这么苛刻，我已经退役很久了。”<br/>“你晚上十点吃薯片，为什么不会胖？女孩子们一定很嫉妒你。”<br/>“她们应该嫉妒你才对。”<br/>“我不胖是因为我不爱吃饭，而你吃垃圾食品却不胖，还是你比较过分。”<br/>“所以你晚饭又没有吃吗？”Javi皱眉：“我下次出门应该把每一餐都做好放在冰箱里，然后回来检查你有没有按时吃。”<br/>“好啊。你做的饭，我总是会乖乖吃掉的。”<br/>“我很想你。”<br/>Javi对着屏幕眨眼睛，结弦下意识就脸红了。他们已经在一起这么久了，但是Javi还是很容易就能让他心跳加速。<br/>“嘿，你才走了一天。”<br/>“你难道不想我吗？我要心碎了”<br/>“我也很想你。“结弦小声说道：“比赛结束就快点回来。”<br/>”当然。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 早安吻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>凌晨四点半，闹钟准时响了。结弦飞速睁眼，坐起，关掉闹钟，一气呵成，然后看了一下身旁的Javi。Javi翻了一个身，依旧睡得很安稳。结弦从床上爬下来，他没有开灯。赶早班飞机这一点总是很麻烦，好在Javi似乎并没有听见那一秒钟的闹铃，结弦踮着脚溜出卧室，洗漱，换衣服，最后一遍检查行李箱和背包。<br/>“糟糕，还是忘了。”<br/>结弦拍了拍自己的脑袋，他昨晚用完耳机就放在床头，本来想着一早起来就装进包里，但还是忘了。他小心翼翼地推开卧室的门，希望不要吵醒Javi。<br/>“唔……早上好？”<br/>黑暗中，Javi突然出声吓了结弦一跳。他依旧躺在床上，迷迷糊糊伸手去开床头的小灯，然后使劲眯起了眼睛。<br/>“宝贝，你是不是忘了什么？”<br/>“是的，我忘了耳机。”<br/>“嗯，你知道我说的不是这个。”<br/>“我怕吵醒你。太早了，天都还没亮。”<br/>“那也不行，我们说好的，这一直是我们家的传统。”<br/>“好的好的，抱歉，下次我会注意的。”<br/>结弦一边说着，一边走过去弯下腰在Javi嘴唇上啄了两下。Javi似乎并不满意，他搂着结弦顺势把他拉回到床上，加深了这个吻。<br/>“Jabi，早安吻不应该用掉这么长时间，出租车肯定已经到了。”<br/>“时间明明还很充足。你吃过早餐了吗？”<br/>“没有……我到机场会吃的，我保证。”<br/>“一路平安。按时吃饭，我会想你的。”<br/>“我也是。”</p><p>每天早上先醒来的人，要给后醒来的人一个早安吻。这是yuzuvier家的明文规定。<br/>事情的起因已经是很久以前了，那个时候结弦还在比赛，并且钻进了对于4A的牛角尖。他超负荷的训练，整个人处在情绪崩溃的边缘。Javi一直在劝他，但是当时的结弦什么也听不进去。终于在某天晚上，他们之间爆发了自从两个人认识以来最激烈的一次争吵。<br/>结弦第一次动手推了Javi，Javi摔了一跤，气的他摔了结弦的水杯。结弦不甘示弱，转身就把Javi的枕头从窗户丢了出去。他们两个冲着对方大喊大叫，结弦哭的险些哮喘发作。Javi也哭，但是他后来坚称那是因为他踢到了脚趾。最可怜的是Effie，一直被宠坏的公主从来没有遇过这种事，她吓得浑身毛都炸了起来，冲进了储藏室最隐蔽的角落一个晚上都没有出来。</p><p>“这是我的床，要出去也是你出去！”<br/>“房租我也分担了，凭什么让我出去？！你给我滚出去！”<br/>“啊哈！既然是一起分担，那你凭什么让我滚出去，我偏不！”<br/>Javi跳上床，坚定地霸占了自己的位置。结弦气的尖叫，想把他从床上推下去。Javi跟他僵持，直到两个人都精疲力尽。那天晚上因为赌气，他们两个还是睡在一张床上。他们都以为自己会失眠，但是大概是吵架消耗了太多的体力，他们几乎是闭上眼睛就睡着了。<br/>第二天早上是Javi先醒的。他迷迷糊糊地翻身，想伸手揉一揉因为没有枕头而难受了一整晚的脖子，却发现手臂也僵了。他睁开眼睛，发现结弦死死地抓着他的胳膊，他皱着眉头，似乎在睡梦中也要在Javi胳膊上咬几口。Javi想起昨天晚上还是很生气，于是他坐起来，一点不温柔地抽回自己的手臂。他以为结弦会醒，但是他并没有，他只是动了几下，然后可怜巴巴的把身体缩了起来。Javi这时才注意到结弦的眼睛肿的厉害，睫毛上，脸上还有干掉的泪痕。不知道是不是他睡着以后又哭了。<br/>Javi突然觉得很内疚，他已经想不起来昨天晚上他们为什么开始吵架。他唯一能想起来的，就是他非常爱结弦。<br/>他轻手轻脚躺回床上，把结弦搂在自己怀里，慢慢拍他的背，结弦在睡梦中似乎很满意，无意识地往Javi怀里蹭。Javi看着他，忍不住低头在他嘴唇上轻轻啄了一下。<br/>然后，结弦就突然睁开了眼睛。<br/>“呃，早上好？”<br/>Javi有点尴尬，他想自己是不是应该先道歉，但是又觉得自己没有理亏，他看着结弦，结弦也呆呆地瞪着他。突然，结弦就又哭了起来。<br/>“呜呜……”<br/>“嘿，宝贝，怎么了，怎么又哭了，不哭了，好不好。”<br/>“我还以为，我还以为你离开我了，呜哇哇！你不要走，我以后再也不发脾气了。“<br/>“我不会走，是我不好，我也不应该发脾气。”<br/>“昨天我特别难过。”结弦就着Javi递过来的纸巾使劲擤鼻涕：“我觉得完蛋了，Jabi的好脾气彻底被我消耗完了，他肯定是到了极限，再也不想忍受我了，他这次一定会离开我。”<br/>“我不会离开你的，就算你赶我走我也不会走。”Javi抱着他，故意逗他：“毕竟我分担了房租，而且这张床还是我买的。”<br/>“那以后，以后我们都不许发脾气。”结弦哭的打了个嗝儿，向Javi伸出小手指：“我们可以吵架，但是吵架仅限于当天。”<br/>“好。仅限当天，第二天谁都不许再生气。”<br/>“还有，只要我们在一起，每天早上都要有早安吻。”<br/>“嗯，这个提议也很好。”Javi笑了：“不管前一天发生过什么，新的一天都要有美好的开始。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 替对方挑衣服</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Javi的私服大多数情况下都是一场灾难。<br/>结弦一直是这么想的。<br/>而且Javi的衣服也太少了，他整个冬天看起来大概只有一件外套，两件毛衣，其中一件已经洗的褪了色。Javi并不是没有别的衣服，但他总是说这两件穿起来最舒服。于是，在某天Brian委婉地建议Javi换件衣服的时候，结弦决心一定要帮Javi买几件新衣服。不过他需要一点帮助，刚好这里有两个现成的模特朋友。</p>
<p>“这件怎么样？”<br/>“嗯，我觉得太花哨了，不太适合Javi。”<br/>“那这件？”<br/>“……嗯，你确定吗？”Jun小声跟Conrad咬耳朵：“他是认真的吗？这像是我爸爸的衣服！”<br/>“嘿，我听见了！”<br/>Jun不好意思地吐舌头，躲在Conrad身后。Conrad叹了口气，好心建议道：“你有明确的目标吗？准确一点的，比如你想买外套，是风衣还是夹克？或者羊毛大衣？”<br/>“……呃？”<br/>结弦一下子卡住了，他显然连自己的衣服都没有买过。Conrad想了半天，终于想到了一个比较准确的表达方式：“或者说，你想要这件衣服满足你的什么需求？”<br/>“emmmmm……为了穿？”<br/>“所以你买衣服的目的只是为了让自己不要裸奔嘛？”Jun忍不住吐槽他：“你浪费了你的脸。”<br/>“？？？”<br/>“你看，衣服除了用来穿，更多时候要适应不同的场合。”<br/>Conrad出奇的耐心，他似乎被激起了身为模特的使命感，他转来转去，一件件的跟结弦展示：“你看，这是户外休闲装，这件可以去比较正式场合，这件可以穿去蹦迪，或者去朋友的生日派对。这件，妈耶这件是灾难……嗯，这件我喜欢，这件适合和心仪的对象初次约会，不会太轻佻，也不会死板，而且质感看起来很好，让人忍不住想和它的主人拥抱。”<br/>“太难了。”结弦一脸的绝望，他捂着脸冲他们摆手：“这是个错误！我还是回家吧，这不是我的世界，我要上冰。”<br/>“不如就先从一件外套开始，你觉得Javi穿着什么样的外套最好看。先不要管其他的，就先把场景设定在俱乐部里。想象一下，你来俱乐部接他，他穿着什么样的衣服你会觉得‘哇！好看！我喜欢’。”Jun提议道：“你要先迈出第一步！慢慢来，不要着急。”<br/>两个小朋友蹦蹦跳跳的跑去买热饮料，留下结弦一个人在男装部发呆。<br/>“好吧。”结弦自言自语：“外套，外套，适合在俱乐部的外套。”<br/>结弦在脑子里疯狂的盘算，俱乐部里要比外面暖和，所以这件外套最好在保暖的同时轻便一点。Javi有时候需要和学生家长谈话，或者见俱乐部的董事，所以这件外套也不能太随便。<br/>“排除掉风衣，皮夹克，排除掉羽绒服，那么，正确答案是羊绒大衣？”<br/>结弦松了一口气，接下来是颜色，这就容易的多，深深浅浅的灰色系总是不会出错。有了外套，Javi还需要一件新毛衣。结弦想象Javi回到家，脱下外套，拥抱亲吻自己。<br/>“这应该是一件非常柔软的毛衣，颜色也要很柔软，米色或者浅咖啡色。摸起来要像小动物一样绒绒的。”<br/>“Javi需要出席的正式场合的时候也不少，深色和浅色的西装都要有。唔，这件不那么严肃，可以让他陪我回仙台的时候带上。”<br/>“啊，Javi说明天夏天要带我去海边，他有花衬衫吗？”</p>
<p>“呃……这是啥？”<br/>Javi回到家就看见一座用购物袋堆成的小山，结弦从那座山旁边跳出来，冲他大喊“Surprise！”，Javi接住扑过来的结弦，在他头顶亲了一下：“你去购物了？这些都是什么？你怎么搬回来的？”<br/>“是的！我请Jun和Conrad吃晚饭，他们帮我提袋子，这些都是给你的！”<br/>“给我？”<br/>“没错！Javi需要新衣服，所以我去购物，每一件都是我选的！快点快点，试穿给我看看！”</p>
<p>“我现在大概能明白Laura小时候玩芭比娃娃的心情了，你现在的表情和她一样。”<br/>Javi看起来有点累，但是笑的很温柔，结弦有点得意：“是不是很合身？快夸我！”<br/>“一点不错！你怎么会知道我穿什么号的衣服？你肯定不懂尺码。”<br/>“我不懂尺码，但是我懂Javi。”结弦做了一个拥抱的手势：“我只要伸一伸手，就知道这件衣服是不是合适你的大小。”<br/>“哇哦，这可真浪漫。”Javi忍不住鼓掌：“唔，这是最后一件？等等……这是……”<br/>“之前都是出门的衣服，这件是家居服！这是今天我最满意的！”<br/>Javi看着他手里的家居服，有点哭笑不得：“好吧，起码它看起来很暖和。”<br/>结弦委屈巴巴地看着他：“你不喜欢吗？”<br/>“不，我当然喜欢。”Javi飞快地接过那件红黄相间的法兰绒连体家居服：“我现在就换上。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 讨论关于宠物的话题</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>写不出来……需要鞭策_(┐「ε:)_</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Javi很少在结弦面前表现出脆弱的一面。他比结弦大，有足够的生活和恋爱经验。在他们家里Javi是一个永远可以依靠的存在。但是偶尔也会有例外。<br/>“你们回来啦！”结弦小跑着去开门，在例行的拥抱亲吻后从Javi手里接过航空箱，对着Effie叽叽咕咕的说话：“欢迎回家！你今天在医院表现的好吗？”<br/>“当然了，我们的公主是宠物医院最受欢迎的小猫猫。”<br/>“嗯哼，医生说什么了吗？”他们在沙发上坐下，Javi伸手把Effie抱在膝盖上，低头在她耳朵上亲了一下。<br/>“除了超重其他体检结果都很好，但是医生说她已经是老龄猫了，建议她以后的体检增加到半年一次。”<br/>“噢……”<br/>结弦低头看了看在Javi膝盖上打呼噜的Effie，突然觉得很难过。Effie在Javi身边很多年了，以至于结弦甚至有时候把她当成了Javi附带的一部分，这是他第一次意识到Effie有一天会离开他们。结弦忍不住想到，如果到了那一天，Javi一定会非常伤心。<br/>“Jabi。”<br/>“嗯？怎么了？”<br/>“你需要抱抱吗？”<br/>Javi看着结弦冲自己张开手臂，忍不住笑了。结弦总是把心里想的一切都写在脸上，起码在Javi面前是这样的。于是他没有迟疑，凑过去把自己缩在结弦怀里。结弦立刻感到了一种责任感，他抱着Javi，学着Javi以前对自己那样，轻轻拍他的背，然后亲吻他的头顶。<br/>“没那么糟糕……她很健康，我想她也许还能再陪我们十年。”Javi长长的呼了口气，然后满意地在结弦怀里蹭了蹭：“但是谢谢你，我知道你很在乎我们。”<br/>“Jabi？”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“你觉得我们应该再养一只猫，或者别的宠物吗？”<br/>“你想要吗？”<br/>“嗯……我听说一些人会在宠物年纪大的时候，再养一只年纪小的宠物，这样年老的宠物会更容易保持活力。”结弦咬了咬嘴唇，不好意思的笑：“我不确定，但是我认识Effie的时候她已经是大孩子了，我没有养过小猫，小猫看起来和成年猫完全不一样。”<br/>Javi捂住了Effie的耳朵，故意逗他：“你这个狠心的继母，你伤了Effie的心，承认吧，你还是想要自己的孩子。”<br/>结弦咯咯笑个不停，趴在Javi腿上撒娇，和Effie抢位置：“我没有，Effie你不要听他的！你是我最宝贝的孩子！他在挑拨我们好都独占你。”<br/>Effie不满被骚扰，一脸不耐烦的从结弦的怀里逃走，去找她的食盆。Javi在他腰上拍了拍，开口道：“如果你喜欢的话，我们可以去看看，也许这是个好主意。”</p>
<p>“啊，这只好可爱！Jabi你看他的腿怎么这么短……嘶，他好贵！”结弦夸张地尖叫，他坐在Javi腿上扭过头去看他：“他怎么会这么贵？！”<br/>“嗯，这个品种是比较贵。”Javi看着鼓着腮帮子生气的结弦，忍不住偷偷在他脸上亲了一下：“没关系，我们负担的起。”<br/>“不行不行，没有必要，太贵了。”<br/>结弦哀怨地看了一眼那只曼赤肯的小视频，咬牙点击了关闭。<br/>“嗯，你觉得布偶猫怎么样？”Javi点开另一个页面：“这种猫性格很好，很容易和其他猫相处，价格也合理。”<br/>“唔，布偶猫是很漂亮，可是他们是不是太大了？Effie会不会害怕？”<br/>“好吧，那这样的话我们就一并淘汰了挪威森林猫和缅因猫。”<br/>“喜马拉雅猫怎么样？呜哇，看起来呆呆的。”<br/>“我不是那么喜欢扁脸的猫。”Javi有点迟疑：“而且他们好像很难打理，毛太长，容易打结，还很容易流眼泪和鼻涕，可能不太适合我们家。”<br/>“嗯，确实。我们经常不在家，确实需要一只容易打理的猫。无毛猫呢？”<br/>“你是认真的吗？”<br/>“哈哈哈哈哈！是开玩笑的。”<br/>他们在电脑前严谨的讨论了一个晚上，直到Javi的腿都被坐麻了，最终才确定了初选名单。<br/>“一号选手，暹罗猫。聪明胆大，容易照顾不易生病。缺点是可能过于活泼，比较爱叫，会影响某些人的睡眠。”<br/>“二号选手，英国短毛猫。温柔粘人，很容易养。缺点是容易肥胖，引发疾病。唔，在我们家可能会更容易肥胖。”Javi看了结弦一眼：“毕竟有些人总是过度溺爱孩子。”<br/>“三号选手，金吉拉。优雅美丽，嗯，非常适合我。缺点是有洁癖。除了这些，我们还可以选择领养。”结弦放下自己的笔记本：“不过这就像是买彩票，也许不容易碰到我们三个都喜欢的猫猫。”<br/>“我们三个？”<br/>“当然啦！这是给Effie的小伙伴，当然需要得到她的允许啊。不论是领养中心还是宠物店，我们都应该一起去。”<br/>“我不确定她会配合你……”结弦看着他，开始像小狗一样呜呜，Javi无奈地看了他一眼：“好吧，领养中心有点远，我们明天先去宠物店，顺便买猫砂，最近有折扣。”</p>
<p>“呜呜！好可爱！是小猫猫！”<br/>结弦看着玻璃橱窗里的那一窝小英短猫，两眼放光，他回头去看店主，急切地问道：“我可以抱抱他吗？”<br/>“当然可以，你喜欢哪只？”<br/>“怎么办，我选不出来，都好可爱……啊，那只，那只打哈欠的！”<br/>店主和他们很熟，自然不会拒绝，他把那只蓝白色的小猫递给结弦，结弦小心地抱住那只小猫，发出了一阵奇怪兴奋声音。<br/>“Javi！Javi你看！他好软，你快来摸摸他，哦，不对。”他一边尖叫一边把小猫举起来：“是她还是他？哇，是个男孩子，怎么会有这么可爱的小东西！”<br/>Javi抱着他们的公主，并不理他，还假装抽泣了一下：“哦，可怜的Effie，别难过了，虽然妈妈不爱你了，但是爸爸永远都在。”<br/>“你好烦！”结弦伸手去打他：“你不要挑拨我们，而且我也不是妈妈！”</p>
<p>趁着他们两个斗嘴的，Effie从Javi怀里把视线转向了那只小猫，她凑过去闻了闻那只毛茸茸喵喵叫的小家伙，然后抬起爪子毫不犹豫地给了他一顿连击。<br/>“Effie！！你在干什么！不可以！”<br/>“天呐真抱歉！”结弦立刻把小猫还给店主：“他没事吧？我不知道为什么会这样，Effie平时是很友好的猫。”<br/>“没事的没事的，她并不会伤害到他，其实有时候猫妈妈也会突然这样，猫总是难以捉摸他们在想什么。”店主把一脸茫然委屈的小猫放回去，然后看着发出嘶嘶声的Effie干笑了一下：“不过她也许不喜欢这只小猫。当然，他们不认识，这也是很正常的事情，如果你们要带小猫回家，记得把他们先分开一段时间。”<br/>“不，不。”结弦从Javi怀里抱过Effie，亲了亲她的耳朵：“我们，我们要再考虑一下。”<br/>“好的，你们再看看。有需要叫我。”<br/>结弦看着Javi露出一个有点沮丧的表情：“我是不是做了错误的决定？Effie会不会生我的气？”<br/>“她爱你，也许她只是不喜欢英国猫。”Javi隔着笼子逗弄一只看起来两三个月的美国短毛猫：“也许都是北美品种会好一点？”<br/>“嘶—————！”<br/>“好了好了，Effie！我们不要小猫了，没有小猫，你是我们唯一的孩子。”<br/>结弦手忙脚乱的把抱住试图从自己身上跳下去的胖猫，但是十几斤重的Effie挣扎起来的力量不容小觑，Effie很快挣脱了他，跑过去对着那只美国短毛猫大叫，然后又大摇大摆地往宠物店里面跑。结弦看向Javi重重地叹了口气：“我跟你道歉，你说的对，她需要减肥，我以后再也不偷偷喂她吃罐头了。”<br/>“你最好是。”Javi捏了一下他的脸：“现在趁她还没有搞破坏，我们该回家了。”<br/>但是Effie并没有搞破坏。正在结弦为了他们不会有新宠物而遗憾时，Effie却有了自己的主意。<br/>“嘿，公主，你在干什么？”<br/>Effie回头看了Javi一眼，似乎现在完全没有心情搭理这个人类奴隶。她目不转睛地盯着自己面前的一只笼子，发出好奇咔咔声。那是只圆滚滚的荷兰垂耳兔，有黑色的耳朵和眼圈，其他地方白的像一团棉花。因为年纪还小，所以有一边的耳朵还半竖着。他蹲着笼子安静的嚼着干草，对笼子外面的猫咪视而不见。<br/>“这是什么？”结弦很惊讶：“是小兔子？”<br/>“我不了解兔子，但是他长得很特别。”Javi伸手拉起结弦的两缕头发，试图模仿那只兔子奇怪的耳朵：“一只耳朵垂着，一只竖着。”<br/>“哇哦，我们的女儿爱上了一只兔子，她在蹭笼子！”结弦蹲下去，隔着笼子的缝隙去摸那只兔子：“Javi，也许我们可以考虑小兔子，他软绵绵的，可爱又安静，最重要的是，Effie喜欢他。”<br/>“嗯，我觉得你喜不喜欢更重要。”<br/>“可我希望Effie能开心，这样你就会高兴。”<br/>“我很高兴。”Javi在他头顶响亮的亲了一下：“不过Effie能不能高兴我不知道，起码小兔子现在看起来对她并没有兴趣。”<br/>“感情需要培养，就像我们一样。”<br/>“这个例子不太对，我对你是一见钟情。”<br/>“这么巧吗？我也是。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 一方卧病在床</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>所有人都会觉得结弦看起来身体比Javi弱，但是事实上完全不是这样。<br/>结弦在半夜迷迷糊糊醒来，只觉得热出了一身薄汗，他一开始以为是停电了，略微清醒了一点以后才听清空调还在运作。他睁开眼睛，翻了个身，后知后觉的发现，热源来自从背后搂着他的Javi。<br/>“Jabi，Jabi醒醒。”结弦和他贴了贴额头，轻轻地推他：“你发烧了。”<br/>“嗯……”Javi睡的很沉，只是含糊地回应了他几个音节，也不知道是不是梦话。结弦从床上坐起来，关上了空调，把自己的半边被子也盖在Javi身上。<br/>“是因为昨天晚上吗？我都说了你淋了雨以后要马上洗热水澡啊。”结弦小声地抱怨，他穿着Javi的拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒地跑进厨房，开火给Javi煮了一个有点黑暗料理的偏方。<br/>“起来Jabi，把这个喝了。”<br/>十分钟以后，结弦回到床边，他费了点力气把一半意识还在睡梦里的Javi拽了起来，然后把一个热气腾腾的马克杯抵在他嘴边。<br/>“唔……”<br/>“是我之前给你喝过的，治疗感冒的偏方。还记得吗？妈妈教我的，清酒和砂糖一起煮，再加一个打散的鸡蛋。”<br/>“哈？”<br/>“家里没有清酒了，我只能用你的红酒。”<br/>“No……”<br/>“张嘴，快点，大口喝。”<br/>Javi嘟嘟囔囔似乎很不情愿，但还是乖乖的就着他的手把杯子里的东西喝下去。<br/>“烫。”<br/>“趁热喝才有效。”结弦并不温柔的拍他，但还是收回了杯子用力吹了几下：“快点，一口气。”<br/>“呕……”<br/>Javi的脸皱成了一团，重重的摔回到床上，整个过程他几乎没有睁开眼睛。结弦用被子把他裹好，拍了拍他表示满意：“继续睡吧，等到了早上我去跟Brian请假，明天我们都不上班了。”<br/>“……我爱你。”<br/>结弦得意地哼哼，又拍了拍他：“你当然应该爱我，快睡吧。”</p><p>Javi第二天醒来的时候还是有点低烧，但是看起来不是很糟糕，起码比上次重感冒的时候要好得多。结弦记得当时Javi憔悴的仿佛老了十岁，他先是像关不掉的水龙头一样流鼻涕，擤破了自己鼻尖的皮肤，接着没日没夜的咳嗽。结弦几乎持续一周，每晚都被破风箱一样的声音和抖动的床垫惊醒，以至于他最后开始吧哒吧哒的掉眼泪以为自己的男朋友会被感冒杀死。</p><p>“Yusu～～宝贝，我口渴。”<br/>结弦收起了自己当时可怜又可笑的回忆。好吧，起码他现在还有力气开玩笑，说明这次病的不重。结弦端着两杯热柠檬茶坐回床边，看着Javi翻了个白眼。<br/>“我爱你。”Javi接过自己的杯子，嗅了一下皱起眉毛：“你没有洗杯子。我还能闻到可怕的红酒煮鸡蛋。”<br/>“什么红酒煮鸡蛋，那是你做梦，我打赌你昨晚根本没醒。”<br/>“好吧，但是这个好酸啊！你放了多少柠檬？你那杯呢？我要跟你换。”<br/>“我才不跟你换，感冒需要大量补充维生素C，你是小孩子吗？不许撒娇。”<br/>结弦看着Javi愁眉苦脸的喝那杯茶，嘴上抱怨但还是站起来去拿了蜂蜜给他。<br/>“不够，还是太酸了，再给我一勺。”<br/>Javi眼巴巴地盯着他手里的罐子，让结弦想起了动画片里的pooh，结弦觉得好笑，忍不住坏心眼儿道：“不可以。”<br/>“为什么？”<br/>“因为只剩一点了，剩下的是我的。”结弦故意把剩下的蜂蜜倒在自己杯子里，虽然甜的他眼前发黑，但是Javi可怜巴巴的表情让他觉得值回票价。Javi把那杯茶一饮而尽，虚弱的蜷缩回床上：“好酸，好苦，我需要Honey。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“Honey～～～”Javi掀开被子，冲着他张开手臂。<br/>“啧，把被子盖好啊！”<br/>“太酸了，我要我甜甜的Honey。”（使劲抛媚眼。）<br/>“你会把感冒传染给我。”<br/>结弦嘟囔着，还是和他一起躺回床上，Javi立刻手脚并用的缠住他，闭上眼睛，发出快乐满意的哼哼声：“我今天有没有说过我爱你？”<br/>“说过啦说过啦，我只陪你躺一会儿哦，不然我们都没有午饭吃。”<br/>“我可以不吃饭。”<br/>“但是我要吃饭。”<br/>“你骗人，你最讨厌吃饭。”<br/>“……”<br/>“我们可以叫披萨。”<br/>“你在生病，不可以吃垃圾食品。”<br/>“打电话给Jason。”（异口同声*2）<br/>“或者打给Jun，他妈妈会煮鸡汤。”<br/>“完美。”<br/>“计划通。”<br/>“Jabi？”<br/>“嗯……”他好像又睡着了。<br/>“没事，睡吧。”结弦伸手摸了摸Javi的额头，又贴了贴：“要快点好起来啊。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 午睡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>西班牙人的作息时间，结弦第一次去西班牙的时候就领教过了。尤其是那个漫长的午休时间，结弦曾经非常严肃的试图和Javi探讨这个问题，为什么，为什么午休要那么久？这个问题难住了Javi，然后他的回答是：好问题，我去睡个午觉思考一下答案。<br/>结弦是没有午休习惯的，首先他是个作息规律早睡早起的乖宝宝，非常幸运，比起Javi他很少遇到睡眠问题，所以晚上的睡眠时间足够支撑他一整天的活力。还有就是对于结弦来说，睡觉是一件有些许仪式感的事情。结弦睡前会有一系列固定的流程，必须要洗过澡，必须换上睡觉专用的睡衣（这件衣服除了在床上，在任何地方都不能穿，甚至不可以坐在家里的沙发上。），必须把枕头拍到刚好的程度，必须戴好眼罩，必须在床头放一杯水……等等等等。哦，最重要的是，他只会睡在床上。所以综上所述，午睡对结弦来说，是一个不必要且麻烦的选择。<br/>但是Javi不一样，一旦有机会，他可以在任何地方小睡。沙发上，躺椅上，瑜伽垫上，他甚至可以穿着硬邦邦的牛仔裤睡在更衣室硬邦邦的长凳上。谢天谢地，也许是因为长年在国外生活，加上作为现役选手和退役后的教练，Javi的工作都不允许他像一个传统的西班牙人那样，有那~~么长的午休时间。不然，即使生活在一起，他们也可能要面临时差问题。</p><p>“嗯~”<br/>结弦盘腿坐在地毯上，他摘下耳机，回头看了一眼Javi：“你说什么？”<br/>“哦，抱歉，我没说话，我只是哼哼。”<br/>Javi躺在沙发上，半闭着眼睛，伸了个懒腰。今天是休息日，结弦计划把落下的动画片补完，而Javi决定什么都不做，在沙发上躺一天。<br/>“你不来一块躺着吗？”他伸脚，戳了戳结弦的后背：“沙发上刚好可以晒到太阳，太舒服了。”<br/>“我不要。”结弦没有再回头看他：“你要是困了就回房间睡啊，干嘛要躺在这里。”<br/>“那不一样。”<br/>“有什么不一样？”<br/>“嗯，就是不一样。”<br/>“嘁。”<br/>“你真的不来吗？”<br/>“你好烦哦，我说了不要。”<br/>“好吧，那你可以帮我把你的小毯子递给我吗？”<br/>“你真的好烦，为什么不自己拿。明明我们离毯子一样近。”<br/>结弦嘴上抱怨，还是把毯子丢给在他脸上。Javi一点不生气，他笑嘻嘻地把那张印满蜂蜜罐子的淡黄色毛巾毯抖开，盖在自己身上，舒服的叹了口气：“谢谢宝贝，但是我真的一点都不想动，太舒服了。”<br/>“那你去床上睡不是更舒服嘛。”<br/>“那不一样。”<br/>“到底哪里不一样啊？”<br/>Javi很想了一会儿，掀开毯子的一角：“反正就是不一样，你真的不要过来吗？”<br/>“沙发那么窄，我才不要。”结弦戴上耳机不理他：“你睡吧，我要看动画。”<br/>“好吧。”Javi一点不难过，他伸手在沙发上拍了拍，用西班牙语叫道：“Effie？Effie，公主，你在哪儿？”<br/>回答他的是一声柔软又好奇的猫叫声，Effie从猫爬架最底层的地方里钻出来，小步走近Javi，嗅了嗅他垂在沙发旁边的手。<br/>“Hi，公主，那你要来和爸爸一起午睡吗？”<br/>Javi懒洋洋地问她，Effie犹豫了一下，跳上沙发，试探着来回踱了几步，在Javi脸上蹭了蹭，然后选择在他肚子上卧下，像摩托车一样呼噜。<br/>“嗷，你现在真的太重了，不过没关系，爸爸爱你。”<br/>结弦再次回头，就看到一幅父慈女孝的温馨画面，Effie已经换了一个姿势，她朝天翻着肚子，把脊椎扭成一个奇怪的姿势好紧紧贴着Javi的胳膊。Javi闭着眼睛，手放在Effie肚子上，有一下没一下轻轻拍她，似乎快要睡着了。<br/>“啧啧啧，为什么我会觉得有点不爽呢？”<br/>结弦撇了一下嘴，果断的关掉动画片，跳起来去掀Javi的毯子。<br/>“怎么……”Javi是被突然掀起的毯子和Effie的叫声吓醒的，他睁开眼睛茫然的想判断一下情况，只感觉一个一米七出头硬邦邦的人强行挤上沙发，在试图占据更多的位置的同时，还踢了自己一脚。<br/>“哎……”<br/>Javi无奈地翻了个白眼，结弦一点不客气的把腿架在Javi腿上，用力枕他的胳膊，嘴上还霸道的很：“是你说躺在沙发上很舒服的，那我就要这样躺着。”<br/>“你没换睡衣哦。”<br/>“……这不是床，可以不换。”<br/>“你不是只在从床上睡觉嘛。”<br/>“我又不是要睡觉！我就是躺一会儿。”结弦又踢他：“我也要拍拍背。”<br/>“您今年几岁？不害臊。”<br/>“你明明说你爱我！”<br/>“哎……”<br/>“喵。”<br/>“啊，Effie走了，为什么啊，我也想和猫猫一起躺。”<br/>“你不是想和我躺在一起吗？”<br/>“哈？你做梦。”<br/>“那我不爱你了。”<br/>“随便你。”<br/>愚蠢的人类总是口是心非，而可爱的小猫咪早已看穿一切。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 帮对方吹头发</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>结弦最喜欢Javi什么地方？<br/>
有一次不知道是因为什么，几个人开始在群里讨论这个问题，Zhenya认为是眼睛和睫毛，Jun觉得是4S，Jason说应该是Javi的好脾气，Nam嘿嘿一笑，说你们都太过肤浅，明明是……<br/>
然后他就被Conrad踢出了群聊。<br/>
他们赌了二十块钱，最后是Zhenya跑去问结弦。<br/>
“嗯，大概是头发吧。”<br/>
“哈？？？”<br/>
这个答案可真是出乎意料。</p><p>“你洗完了？好快哦！”<br/>
Javi顶着毛巾从浴室里走出来，就听见结弦兴高采烈地叫道：“快点快点，我来帮你把头发吹干。”<br/>
“不用了吧，夏天头发很快就会干了。”<br/>
Javi也不知道结弦为什么这么热衷于帮他吹头发，就好像他是一个大玩具。但是Javi还是故意装着不明白结弦的心思，好等着他来跟自己撒娇。<br/>
“快点来嘛！就坐在这里。”结弦用力拍了拍床尾的沙发脚踏，Javi甚至从他身后看到了不存在的摇个不停的尾巴。明明是小猫咪，为什么会变成小狗狗？<br/>
“你看，我还买了新的吹风机！可以通过手机APP控制温度和模式，用超级厉害的高科技保护你的头发！”<br/>
“Cari，你确定这是吹风机？这明明是离子炮。”Javi看着他手里黑黢黢的高科技产品，夸张地后仰：“如果我做错了什么，我们可以通过法律途径解决，你不能选择直接谋杀我。”<br/>
“你好烦，我帮你吹头发你还那么多话，这很贵的！”<br/>
结弦不轻不重地打了他一下，Javi闷闷的笑，不再闹他。吹风机开始发出单调又温柔的噪音，结弦把手指插进Javi的头发里，慢慢地拨他的头发，Javi有可爱的天然卷，湿了水以后会变的更卷，结弦不自觉地开始玩Javi的头发，轻轻拉直，再松开，然后在手指上绕一绕，让它们变得更卷。结弦依稀记得听人说过，天然卷的人脾气都很好。这个说法很对呢，他的Javi是世界上最温柔的人。<br/>
“这个吹风机是不是很棒？”<br/>
“呃……说实话，我没感觉出来。”<br/>
“你自己摸摸看！头发是不是变得很光滑？”<br/>
Javi伸手摸了摸自己的头发，十分迟疑：“唔，滑吗？”<br/>
“明明差别就很明显啊。”结弦大声叫道：“用这个吹头发应该会觉得很舒服才对，头发会滑滑的，头皮也不会紧绷。”<br/>
“好像是吧……”<br/>
“你完了。”结弦忍不住翻了个大白眼，正式宣判：“你没有品味。”<br/>
“胡说，我明明很有品味。”Javi伸手把他拉到自己腿上，紧紧搂住结弦的腰：“我选男朋友的品味特别好！”<br/>
“不，爱上我是任何一个正常人类的本能，这不能代表你的品味。”<br/>
结弦骄傲地甩了一下头，在Javi假装呕吐的时候用力把Javi的头发揉的乱糟糟的，然后坏心眼的笑。Javi坐在那里一声不吭，顺着他的力道摇晃，任由他摆布。”<br/>
“只要你不把我的头发拔光，怎么都好。”<br/>
“我可舍不得，我只喜欢英俊的Javi。你不能变秃，也不能变胖，太丑了。”<br/>
“我怀疑你在影射……”<br/>
“我没有，是你说的。”<br/>
“好吧，不过明明只有你有过秃头的样子，我还保存了照片。”<br/>
他说的是很早以前结弦客串的一部古装电视剧。结弦假装生气扯他的头发：“嘿！你这个外国人太没礼貌了，你要尊重你伴侣的国家文化。”<br/>
“我错了宝贝，但是我已经不年轻了，你这样扯我可能真的会秃。”<br/>
“才不会。”结弦又揉了揉Javi的头发，用下巴蹭了一下：“Javi有浓密的乌黑的头发，像童话里白雪公主一样的美丽的头发，就算到了八十岁，他也不会变秃，他还是会有可爱的小卷卷。”<br/>
他帮Javi把头发吹干，满意地低头埋在他的头顶吸了口气。Javi的洗发水有淡淡的薄荷和柑橘香，还有Javi自己的味道。这种味道让他放松的昏昏欲睡，又让他心里像是装满了甜味的氢气。他用力在Javi头发上亲了一下：“吹好啦！这位先生对今天的服务还满意吗？”<br/>
“非常满意。我该付你多少钱呢？”<br/>
“你只需要付我一个甜甜的晚安吻。”<br/>
“一个够吗？”Javi凑近他，停在离他嘴唇只有几毫米的地方：“你可以多要一点，在这方面我很富有。”<br/>
结弦用行动干脆的回答了他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 出浴后的怦然心跳</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Javi以前的公寓没有浴缸，这对淋浴派的他来说并不是什么问题。但是作为一个传统的日本人，结弦非常喜欢泡澡，他虽然没有提过，但是Javi什么都明白。<br/>
所以在决定搬家的时候，Javi对房屋中介说，要有浴缸。<br/>
顾客就是上帝，上帝说要有浴缸，于是就有了浴缸。<br/>
有了浴缸的以后结弦花在浴室里的时间多了不止一倍，即使是在夏天，他也喜欢用能把Javi烫到嗷嗷叫的水温好好泡个澡。结弦甚至因为Javi拒绝和他一起泡澡而难过了一下。<br/>
“是我没有魅力了吗？Javi已经对我感到厌倦了吗？”他挤着眼睛假哭。<br/>
“Cariño，水真的太烫了。”Javi是真的差点哭。<br/>
“好吧，至少Effie会在旁边看着我。”<br/>
“只是在旁边看着那我也可以。”<br/>
结局就是Javi买了一群大大小小的橡皮鸭子陪结弦洗澡。并且向他保证以后他还会得到一群橡皮pooh。</p><p>“呜哇！好～～～舒服！”<br/>
结弦神清气爽地推开浴室的门，用日语大声喊道。他裹着浴袍，跻着拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒的走到厨房。Javi坐在客厅里一直在偷偷看他，这是他最喜欢的段落。结弦泡完澡总是会异常的兴奋，蹦蹦跳跳自言自语或者唱一些Javi不知道是什么的歌，他头发乱七八糟，浑身被热水烫的像一只番茄，或者煮熟的螃蟹，然后他会打开冰箱找冷饮。结弦最近迷上了碳酸饮料，Javi会在他洗澡前把饮料放进冰箱，这样等他洗完澡喝也不会太凉。结弦会一口气喝掉一半，然后等待一件令他异常快乐的事发生。<br/>
“嗝～～～～～～”<br/>
今天的结弦也顺利打出了一个令自己满意的嗝儿。他在厨房傻笑，不知道为什么喝完碳酸饮料打嗝会让他这么开心。Javi也在客厅笑，他也不知道为什么每次这只打嗝的番茄都会让自己这么心动。他放下电脑，向结弦伸手，邀他过来，结弦捧着杯子高兴地跳进他怀里，然后快乐地又打了个一个嗝儿。<br/>
“宝贝，这种行为不符合你一贯的优雅，有损你的形象。”<br/>
Javi故意逗他，结弦只是哼了一声，试图再憋出一个嗝来，但是失败了。<br/>
“我不在乎，反正只有你看见。”<br/>
“谁说的，Effie和Fuwa酱也看见了。”<br/>
Fuwa就是当时那只被Effie看中的小兔子，因为结弦总是喜欢揉着小兔子蓬松的长毛毛“Fuwa～Fuwa”的自言自语，结弦对Javi给小兔子的名字并不满意，他有时候会固执地叫小兔子Axel，可惜小兔子从来没有反应。<br/>
“Effie和Fuwa酱都是我的孩子！他们会为我保守秘密的。”结弦从他腿上爬下来，瘫在沙发里一点形象都没有的继续喝汽水，揉自己的脚，然后打嗝。<br/>
“你确定？”Javi掏出用手机拍他：“但是说不定我会把这个视频Po出去哦。”<br/>
结弦一点不在乎，他对着镜头吐舌头，做特别丑的鬼脸。Javi本来一直在笑他，但是当结弦开始打哈欠伸懒腰的时候，他丢掉了手机，伸手慢慢抱住结弦。<br/>
“你又干嘛？”<br/>
“我的Yusu好可爱啊……”<br/>
Javi把脸埋在结弦颈窝里，就像他有时候把脸埋在Effie肚皮里一样吸气，结弦被他弄的有点痒，忍不住咯咯笑。<br/>
“你好烦哦。”<br/>
“你洗完澡总是特别可爱，还冒着热气。”Javi用力又闻了闻他：“而且很好闻。”<br/>
“是不是很香！这是我从日本买的入浴剂，是桃子和青提子的味道。”<br/>
“嗯，香香的，但是最可爱的是，还会打很蠢的嗝儿。”<br/>
“你才蠢！”结弦生气地揪他的头发：“明明一开始是你教我打嗝的！”<br/>
“那好吧，我比较蠢，所以你不能欺负弱势群体。”结弦哼了一声又开始打哈欠，Javi摸了摸他的眼角：“困了吗？那你先去睡觉好不好，我还有一点事情要处理。”<br/>
“我这么可爱，为什么要自己去睡觉，难道可爱的我不值得一个公主抱吗？”他拼命眨眼睛。<br/>
“当然值得，还可以多加一个晚安吻和一个睡前故事，你想要听哪种？”<br/>
“有没有刺激一点的？”<br/>
“唔，那我们可以身体力行一下。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 庆祝某个纪念日/节日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>对于他们来说，处于赛季的圣诞节总是忙忙碌碌的，要么分隔两地，要么就只是匆匆一起吃个饭算是过了节。所以在结弦退役后的第一个圣诞节，Javi决定一定要好好庆祝一下。<br/>他们提前一个多月，像周围的其他人一样开始准备，先是让Javi的爸爸妈妈邮寄了西班牙在圣诞节会吃的那种糖果，然后一起去选了一棵合适大小的圣诞树，从不同的商店收集装饰品（花滑相关和迪士尼相关），再用各种食物把冰箱塞的满满的，Javi甚至在结弦的抗议之下买了那种红配绿的圣诞情侣毛衣。就连Effie和Fuwa也穿上宠物用的圣诞小斗篷。万事俱备，除了公寓里没有烟囱不能真的点壁炉，一切都太有圣诞节的味道了。<br/>“所以为什么日本在圣诞节要吃肯德基呢？”<br/>Javi半躺着沙发上，结弦靠在他怀里，Effie在结弦怀里打盹，Fuwa酱围着圣诞树跑来跑去，试图啃叶子。结弦被暖气熏的昏昏欲睡，他打了个哈欠，很认真的想了想：“嗯，真的诶，为什么要吃炸鸡呢？我好像从来没有想过这个问题，可能是因为日本没有火鸡？”<br/>“有道理。”<br/>Javi像是被他传染了一样，也打了个哈欠，他侧过脸在结弦头顶亲了亲，问他：“那你想要肯德基吗？你一向不太喜欢吃油炸食品。”<br/>“嗯，我不知道。也许我吃一点点也可以，毕竟是圣诞节。”<br/>“是啊，毕竟是圣诞节。还有蛋糕，这些都可以明天再准备，要买新鲜的才好。你还是想要宠物店那条街尽头那家蛋糕吗？有很多草莓的那种？”<br/>“草莓也好，或者那种有糖渍柠檬的，都好。唔，加拿大的肯德基应该不会排队吧。”<br/>“我觉得应该不会。”Javi想了想，坐直了一点：“或者我们可以在家做？你妈妈上次给我了一个日式炸鸡的食谱。”<br/>“我们？”结弦呲牙。<br/>“我重新说，是‘我’可以试着在家做炸鸡。”<br/>结弦嘿嘿的笑了一会儿，搂着Javi摇了摇头：“还是算了，太累了。现在是假期，你应该好好休息，Jabi现在是家里最辛苦的人。”<br/>的确，Javi现在要负责N组和J组的小选手，偶尔还要在Brian和Tracy外出的时候帮忙照管那些经验不足的成年组选手。Javi再也不是以前那个会被人打趣懒散的Javi了，有时候结弦会觉得他越来越像Brian，他会成为最可靠最棒的教练。<br/>“做饭并不辛苦，我喜欢做饭。毕竟这是圣诞节，还是要丰盛一点。”<br/>可能是因为压力减轻，结弦退役以后食欲比以前好了一些，脸上身上也长了点肉，Javi非常高兴，他不会放过任何一个让结弦多吃一点东西的机会。<br/>“呜哇，我男朋友真棒，能拿冠军，能教小朋友，能和小猫咪小兔子交流，还会做好吃的饭！”结弦爬起来，用力在Javi脸上亲了一下，然后皱起眉毛：“如果他肯刮一刮胡子就更好了。”<br/>“你明明说我留胡子很好看！”<br/>“好看是好看。”结弦伸出一根手指来回晃：“但是扎的我好痛，如果你的胡子像Fuwa酱的毛一样柔软，那你想怎么留胡子都可以。”<br/>“好吧，我明天起床会刮的，我保证你一睁开眼睛就可以看到你男朋友干净的脸。”<br/>“这算是额外的礼物吗？”结弦瞟了一样圣诞树下面，他们给彼此准备的礼物都已经放在那里了，毕竟圣诞老师早就不负责他们了。<br/>“如果你觉得是，那就算是吧。”Javi看着结弦眨眼：“那我有额外的礼物吗？”<br/>“嗯？你想要什么样的？”<br/>“我也不知道，也许你用丝带把自己打包起来，什么也没穿……”<br/>结弦发出一阵尖锐的大笑声打断了他：“什么？原来你喜欢这样的吗！？”<br/>“好吧，其实也不是很喜欢，想想还挺变态的。”Javi吐了一下舌头。<br/>“是真心话吗？如果你喜欢的话，那么也不是不可以。”<br/>“那我还是选你的考斯滕。”Javi眼睛一亮：“我一直很喜欢那件，就是我们还不认识的时候，后来索契又穿过的天鹅湖。”<br/>“想都别想！”结弦气呼呼地戳他的脑袋：“这才是真正的变态。”<br/>“那好吧。”Javi一点也不沮丧，他把结弦搂着怀里，一下下拍他的背：“反正我还是会有礼物。”<br/>“那也要明天早上才能拆哦。”<br/>结弦又去瞟圣诞树下面，他和Javi都默契地表现出作为一个成年人的耐心，但是不好奇是不可能的。<br/>“那当然。”<br/>“也不可以半夜偷偷爬起来拆礼物哦。”<br/>“我没有！”Javi大窘，他在这种事情上总是很孩子气，去年还被结弦抓到现行：“我是听见有动静，我怕家里进了小偷！”<br/>“哇，真可怕，那个小偷偷完东西还爬上我的床，呜呜呜，这不是小偷是色狼。”<br/>Javi毫不客气地打他屁股，结弦尖叫着咬他，两个人在沙发上打成一团，连Effie都嫌弃的跑开，他们闹了一会儿，又开始继续传染着打哈欠。<br/>“其实我可以现在告诉你礼物是什么。”<br/>“不行。”Javi伸手捂住他的嘴：“这是圣诞节，还是等到明天。”<br/>他想了想，又轻轻吻了一下结弦：“不过，其实每天醒来，我都能看到命运给我的最好的礼物。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 接对方回家</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>鉴于加拿大的实际居住情况，以及Javi的工作量变大，结弦终于艰难的考下了驾照。<br/>
虽然艰难，但是合格了。<br/>
虽然合格，但是很艰难。<br/>
这就是为什么Javi说，坐在结弦的副驾驶，反而比自己开车还要累。<br/>
“这不是我的命运，我的脚天生是用来滑冰的，而不应该用来踩油门和刹车。”<br/>
结弦长出了一口气，他把头砸在方向盘上，喇叭的声音又吓了他一跳，他哀嚎着看向坐在副驾驶的Javi：“我不行，我做不到，还是你来停车吧。”<br/>
“好吧好吧，我再示范给你看，要看仔细哦。”<br/>
Javi很快把车子整齐的停进那个长方框里，结弦站在车位旁边，一开始还努力模仿，跟上他打方向盘的步骤，但很快就放弃了。<br/>
“也许我们应该换一辆新车，有自动泊车系统的那种。”<br/>
Javi看着他们那辆八成新的斯巴鲁SUV，有点无奈：“别心急，多练习就会好的。”<br/>
“我觉得不会，我可能永远没办法自己泊车。”<br/>
实时证明任何事情都是有可能的。</p><p>“Effie，下来，快点。我得把窗户关上。”<br/>
结弦向她招手，现在才下午五点多，但天已经彻底黑了下来，大概很快就会有一场暴雨。Effie似乎被暴雨来临前快速移动的云层吸引了，但还是听话的从窗台上跳了下来。结弦在关上窗户的瞬间就看见了闪电，紧接着就是巨大的雷声。<br/>
“哇！不怕不怕。”他抱着其实十分冷静的Effie拍了拍，又亲了亲她的耳朵：“没事的，只是打雷，我们去找Fuwa酱好吗？”<br/>
好吧，其实小兔子卧在自己的笼子里，也看不出一点害怕的样子，Effie也钻进笼子，习惯性的和他挤在一起，给他舔毛。结弦围观了一会儿两个可爱的小东西的互动，这才想起自己的男朋友，Javi今天没有开车去俱乐部，暴雨来的突然，他很可能也没有带伞。<br/>
“Javi？你还好吗？你还在俱乐部吗？”<br/>
结弦打电话给他，Javi很快接了，他那边听起来有点乱：“我没事，是的，我还在俱乐部，刚才停电了，Tracy让大家都先暂停训练。你在家吗？家里都还好吗？”<br/>
“我们都很好，Effie和Fuwa酱一点也没害怕。”结弦看了一眼窗外，外面电闪雷鸣，仿佛外星人正在攻打地球：“俱乐部停电了吗？你们都要小心一点哦。”<br/>
“知道了，只停了一下，现在已经恢复了。我等雨停了再回家，晚饭不用等我了。”</p><p>结弦挂断电话，查看了一下气象和交通的通知，暴雨预计还会持续一阵子，地面的公共交通也暂停了。他叹了口气，索性决定先处理工作，晚一点再准备晚饭，最好能等到Javi回来一起吃。一个小时后，外面的雷声渐渐平息了，但还是风雨交加，结弦又看了一眼群里，大家难得的都在聊天，Zhenya今天没有训练，她半小时前发了一小段视频，她公寓楼下的街道已经变成了一条小河。<br/>
Zhenya：开船啦！嘟嘟！<br/>
Jun：我们被困在俱乐部了！(´Д` )<br/>
Zhenya：哇，你们还好吗？<br/>
Jun：没事啦，但是外面雨下的好大啊！刚才还停电了。<br/>
Conrad：还好已经恢复了，突然停电有人差点在冰场撞到。<br/>
Zhenya：好危险，大家注意安全！<br/>
Jason：有人开车来了吗？我的车送去检修了，雨停以后肯定很难搭巴士，有人可以捎我回家吗？(☆_☆)<br/>
Zhenya：@Javi<br/>
Javi：我也没开车，Brian呢？还有Tracy，Brad一般不是会来接她？<br/>
Jun：Brad这两天不在，他去外地了，Brian今天有事情，下雨前就走了。<br/>
Zhenya：没关系，反正我也没事做，一会儿我去接你们吧！等雨再小一点，我可以开车过去。<br/>
Katya：哇！Zhenya是英雄！♪(´ε｀ )<br/>
Jun：太好了，也捎上我吧。<br/>
Zhenya：没问题，还有谁？Conny？Amelia？你们在后排挤一挤，我把你们都送回去。<br/>
Conrad：不用啦，你还是先考虑住的远的人，实在没办法我和Amelia还可以走路回家。<br/>
Yuzu：把Javi送回来吧，让他坐后备箱也可以。<br/>
Zhenya：(/ω＼)<br/>
Jun：(/ω＼)<br/>
Jason：(/ω＼)<br/>
Katya：(/ω＼)<br/>
Yuzu：(♯｀∧´)你们好烦啊！<br/>
Javi：⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄</p><p>他们在群里聊天，时间过的很快，到了晚上七点多的时候雨还是没停，但是不像刚才那么大，于是被赋予众望的Zhenya决定出发了。<br/>
Zhenya：我出门了！一会见！٩(˃̶͈̀௰˂̶͈́)و<br/>
Katya：路上小心，慢慢的不要着急！<br/>
Jason：Zhenya！Zhenya！Zhenya！\^O^/<br/>
Jun：呜哇，要得救了！<br/>
结弦终于松了口气，他开始估算时间，现在开始准备晚饭可能有点早，他可以再休息一下，和猫咪兔子玩一会儿。但是很快，Zhenya就带来了坏消息。<br/>
Zhenya：伙伴们对不起！我没办法去接你们了，我们小区的停车场被淹了！(T ^ T)<br/>
结弦点开她发出的那段视频，Zhenya站在水里，积水已经漫到她的膝盖，她再往前蹚一点水就会灌进她的雨靴里。而她面前的停车场地势更低，Zhenya也不是经验疼丰富的司机，这种情况下冒然发动车子很容易熄火。<br/>
Javi：你快点回家去！这么深的水，你根本看不到路面有什么，太危险了！<br/>
Jason：不要紧，我们没事的。<br/>
Jun：别担心我们，你快点回家吧。<br/>
Zhenya： (´；ω；`)<br/>
Katya：没关系的( T_T)＼(^-^ )<br/>
Conrad：又停电了，你们都在哪儿？Tracy让大家都集中到办公室。<br/>
结弦这下是真的开始担心了，他立刻打电话给Javi，但没人接。他坐立不安的看着外面，好在十分钟以后Javi打了回来。<br/>
“Hey，宝贝，我刚没注意手机，怎么了？你还好吧？”<br/>
“我没事，就是担心你。”结弦看了一下窗户外面，雨小了一点，但是还在下：“你们怎么样了？大家都还好吗？”<br/>
“我们都没事，现在大家都集中在一起，这样比较方便，哦，你等一下……”Javi停了一下，结弦听到他在电话那边跟一个小选手讲话，似乎在交待什么事，他很快又回来：“没事了，我们安排了一下，现在雨没那么大了，一些小朋友的家长会来接他们，我们分配了一下人数，Tracy和女孩子们都能顺路搭车。Conrad和Amelia住的相对近，Jun一会儿跟他们走路回家，三个人一起也比较安全。”<br/>
“那就好，那你呢？还是没来电吗？”<br/>
“没有。”Javi叹了口气：“我刚去看了一下，大概是外面线路的问题？我也不知道，总之现在也没办法修。”<br/>
“那你呢？”结弦又问了一遍。<br/>
“我和Jason得确认大家都顺利离开了才行，不过公共交通不知道什么时候能恢复，如果雨一直不停，我们大概要在这里过夜。”Javi安慰他：“没关系，Jason说我们可以在俱乐部里露营。”<br/>
“那怎么行，连个睡觉的地方都没有。”<br/>
“嗯，我们可以借用理疗室。”<br/>
“那也不行，已经天黑了，要是连电都没有，万一有事怎么办。”<br/>
“你一个人在家害怕吗？”Javi似乎察觉到了什么：“别担心，也许再等一会儿就会有巴士或者出租车了，实在不行我也可以走回去，也不会用很久。”<br/>
“那太远了，这么晚了不安全。”结弦犹豫了一下：“我开车去接你回家吧。”<br/>
“不行！雨天开车本来就很危险，你开车又不熟练，绝对不行。”<br/>
“我可以慢慢开，没问题的。”<br/>
“太危险了，你别管了，我一会儿想办法自己回家，你乖乖在家听话。”Javi的语气不容反驳：“我手机快没电了，一会儿我再跟你联系，你不要开车来啊。”<br/>
Javi很快挂断了电话，结弦抱着腿坐在沙发上愣了一会儿，突然有点难过。他也说不上来为什么，反正他现在只想快点看到Javi。<br/>
“我们出发吧，Pooh sann！一起去接Javi回家！”<br/>
结弦从卧室床头柜上请出了他的Pooh，小熊Pooh的纸巾盒几乎称得上是和他一起退役，已经不用在赛场奔波的Pooh这次终于有了新的任务，这大概是结弦退役以后Pooh第一次出门。<br/>
“好了，一定没问题的！”<br/>
结弦在驾驶座上坐好，他调整好座位，后视镜，系上安全带，习惯性的在身上画了一个“士”字，然后用力捏了一把仪表台上的Pooh，又摸了摸方向盘中间的厂徽：“你一定要争气啊，要安全的把我和Javi都带回家，不然就把你二手卖掉换一辆有自带泊车系统的车！”<br/>
像是听明白了威胁，斯巴鲁顺利启动，结弦重重的喘了口气，带着上赛场的心情，慢慢把车开出地下停车场。</p><p>“好了，最后一个人也找到能捎他回家的车了，现在只剩下我们了。”Jason看了一眼手机：“已经八点了，我的手机快没电了，哪里还能充电吗？”<br/>
“紧急供电系统好像只能负责制冰和应急灯光，我也没找到还有电的插口。”<br/>
“自动贩卖机也没电了？”<br/>
“嗯哼。”<br/>
Javi摊了摊手表示无奈，Jason想了想，问道：“如果我们在这种情况下破坏自动贩卖机，是不是不会被追究责任。”<br/>
Javi露出一个震惊的表情：“你不是我认识的Jason！好人怎么会有这种想法？！”<br/>
“那是因为好人还没有饿急了。”Jason起身拍了拍他的肩膀：“走吧，如果我们要在这里过夜，起码先搞点吃的吧。”<br/>
他们两个起身往休息区走，昏暗的冰场只有间隔的应急灯还亮着，加上冰场的制冷效果，整个俱乐部显得阴森森的。<br/>
“好像恐怖片一样。”<br/>
Javi自言自语，Jason突然撞了他肩膀一下：“Javi？你听有人叫你的名字。”<br/>
“WTF！”Javi毫不客气的还手打他胳膊：“不要吓人好不好！”<br/>
“你和Yuzu都很担小呢。”<br/>
Jason嘿嘿的笑，突然他又皱了皱眉毛：“等下，好像是有什么声音……”<br/>
“我不会再上你的当了！”<br/>
“你听，真的有！”<br/>
Javi大步向前走，Jason跟在他后面，两个人甚至开始小跑。<br/>
“你跟着我干嘛！你不要吓我！”<br/>
“就是有人在叫你啊啊啊啊！”<br/>
“你确定是人吗吗吗吗吗……”Javi胆战心惊地又听了听，他突然停下来脚步。</p><p>“Ja……Jabi……”<br/>
“是Yusu？！”<br/>
Javi松了一口气，立刻又紧张起来，他转身朝声音的方向跑去，大声喊：“Yusu是你吗？我在这里！Yusu！这里！”<br/>
他快步跑过休息区，跑过冰场，终于在俱乐部接待处看到了结弦。他怀里抱着他的Pooh纸巾盒，鞋子还有半边肩膀都湿透了，不知是怕还是冷，他整个人都在发抖，他回头看见Javi，用尽全力向他跑过来，紧紧抱住了他。<br/>
“天啊，你怎么来了？”<br/>
“我来接你回家。”<br/>
“我的宝贝太了不起了，你怎么做到的？”<br/>
“路上很滑，有一个路口发生事故，整条街都堵死了，我绕了好久好久，差点迷路了。”结弦抱着他，吸了吸鼻子：“但是我做到了，我来接你回家了。”<br/>
“我的老天……”Javi抵着他的额头，忍不住笑：“我太爱你了。”</p><p>Jason：坚守到最后的人可以看到Yuzuvier在俱乐部激吻。(*/ω＼*)<br/>
Jason：这可太刺激了。<br/>
Zhenya：？！亏大了！！╰(‵□′)╯<br/>
Conrad：(　ﾟдﾟ)<br/>
Jun：有照片吗？(◐‿◑)<br/>
Katya：给我看看！（¯﹃¯）<br/>
（管理员Yuzu禁言了所有人）<br/>
Yuzu：你们这群八卦精烦死了！！</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TCC群聊我能写一天！(/ω＼)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 离家出走</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“嗯，Jabi？”<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>Javi掀开被子的一角，钻进床上属于自己的位置，然后往结弦那边挪了挪，看着他眨巴眼睛。结弦看了他一会儿，突然开口说道：“你要不要考虑离家出走？”<br/>“？？？”<br/>“啊啊，算了，我在犯傻，就当我没有说过。”<br/>“你明明说了。”Javi伸手去抱他，用力夹住结弦的腿：“你为什么会这么问。”<br/>结弦有点尴尬的笑，把脸埋在他脖子里瓮声瓮气的说道：“我也不知道，我就是觉得，你脾气太好了。”<br/>“脾气太好了？”<br/>“对啊，不是说总是不吵架的两个人更容易出问题吗？”结弦看着他撅嘴：“而且我们这样是不是挺没意思的，是不是缺乏一点冲突和刺激？”<br/>“所以你要我离家出走？”Javi失笑：“为什么不是你？”<br/>“因为我离家出走太麻烦了！”结弦一本正经地分析：“你看，我在外面过夜要带一大堆东西，Jason家没有客房，Raya和我还没有熟到可以借宿，Jun和他妈妈一起住，Brian一定会大惊小怪。你就不一样了，你可以两手空空去Jason或者Raya家打地铺。”<br/>Javi听着他说，越笑越大声：“你连离家出走的地方都帮我想好了？但是离家出走不是应该让人找不到才对吗？”<br/>“啊呀，所以我说了是我在犯傻，快点忘掉，该睡觉了！”结弦拍了拍他的脑袋，在他眼皮上轻轻啄了一下：“眼睛闭上，呼呼～”<br/>“好吧，不过我不得不承认，这听起来有点意思。”</p><p>这个小插曲就这么过去了，直到几周后的某一天，结弦回到家里，发现Javi不见了。<br/>“Jabi！我买了冰淇淋！你喜欢的口味还有我喜欢的口味，晚上我们可以看电影的时候吃！”<br/>结弦一边脱鞋一边朝着屋里喊，但是只有Effie慢悠悠地蹭过来，在他面前摔倒，躺在地上打滚，然后是Fuwa，小兔子用两条后腿站起来，看着他抖了抖鼻子。<br/>“嘿，我的好宝贝们。”结弦附身去抱他们：“Jabi呢？他出门了吗？”<br/>结弦找了一圈，卧室没有，书房没有，洗手间也没有。他最后走进厨房，打开冰箱，发现里面有准备好的晚餐，但是是一人份。他像是想起什么，又马上关上了冰箱门。<br/>冰箱门上，在各式各样的冰箱贴中间，夹着一张歪歪扭扭的纸条：我离家出走了。Ps：明天回来。<br/>“离家出走？”</p><p>“离家出走？”Raya关上冰箱门，转身把一罐啤酒丢给沙发上的Javi：“你认真的？”<br/>“是的，收留我一个晚上吧。”Javi躺在沙发上打开啤酒，非常没有诚意地说道：“我可以付外卖的钱。”<br/>“我不吃垃圾食品。”同样是西班牙人，Raya就精致多了。<br/>“那我点自己的。”<br/>“你为什么离家出走？就因为你想自己吃垃圾食品？”<br/>“Yusu说，他担心我们这样，会不会无聊。”<br/>“无聊？你们这样是什么样？”Raya不明白。<br/>Javi耸了耸肩：“就是我们这样，相爱，亲密，灵魂伴侣，无话不说。”<br/>“呕……”Raya假装呕吐：“你真恶心，你这不是离家出走，你这是炫耀。”<br/>“我觉得他说的也有道理。”Javi躺在沙发上，转他的两个大拇指，十分认真：“我们似乎在一起的时间太多了，虽然我现在并没有觉得有什么不好，但是显然我们都缺乏个人空间。”<br/>Raya翻了他一个白眼，并不理他，Javi却开始自言自语：“他之前没有这样的情感经历，我也没有和人同居过，可能我们都不知道怎么保持亲密关系上的平衡点……”<br/>“恕我直言，你们两个又不是刚刚开始同居，这种问题难道不应该是同居的第一个月出现吗？”<br/>“我也不知道。”Javi叹了口气：“总之我觉得也许短暂的分开一下可能会好一点？”<br/>“听不懂你说什么。”<br/>Raya摇头，走进厨房为自己准备健康的晚餐，他刚切开一个牛油果，就听见外面Javi的手机铃在响。他没有在意，继续开冰箱去找沙拉汁，但是Javi并没有接电话，他的手机铃一直响个不停，吵的人烦躁。<br/>“你为什么不接电话？”Raya忍不住冲他大声喊，但他抬头看见Javi一脸凝重地盯着自己面前茶几上的手机，似乎是打电话的人失去了耐心，铃声停了下来，Raya明显看到Javi松了一口气，但是很快手机就又开始疯了一样的响，Raya忍不住凑过去看屏幕。<br/>“❤️Yusu🦊？”Raya嫌弃道：“你干嘛不接？”<br/>“不，我不能接。”<br/>“他是不是不知道你去哪儿了？”<br/>“呃，是的。”<br/>“他可能是在担心你，快点接。”<br/>“不不，你帮我接，就说我在厕所。”<br/>他连滚带爬地逃走，Raya莫名其妙，只得接通了电话。<br/>“Hello？……呃，对，是我，我是Raya，啊哈哈，是的，我很好，你好吗？嗯，是的，他在我这里……好的……好的，好的，我会告诉他的，不客气，回头见。”<br/>“他说什么？”<br/>Javi小心翼翼地溜回来，Raya看着他，露出一个古怪的神色：“他阴阳怪气的，说‘没关系，他想什么时候回来都行’。这不正常，你到底做了什么？”<br/>“我……”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“我不小心覆盖了他的游戏存档。”<br/>“……全部吗？”<br/>“全部。”<br/>“那你真的应该离家出走，不对，你这应该叫畏罪潜逃。”<br/>“(T ^ T)”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 一个惊喜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>为了保证整篇文章的评级，我先在这里放一个删减版本，之后会单独放一个你懂得版本！<br/>(/ω＼)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>每年在日本巡回冰演的时候，总有人会脱离大部队，外国人会被邀请录制电视节目，本国人要参加各种活动宣传。而结弦永远是最忙的那一个，特别是今年，以至于从演出开始以来他都没能和Javi好好独处一下。<br/>
Javi看了一下手机，结弦并没有回复他最后一条信息。他留在上一站演出的城市处理工作，要明天才能和大部队汇合。Javi在酒店房间里躺的有点无聊，想着要不要去问问Alex他们有没有什么计划出去逛逛。<br/>
咚咚咚。<br/>
有人敲门，Javi以为会是Alex或者Eric，但他打开门，发现门外站着个漂亮的男孩子。<br/>
“先生，您需要一些特别的客房服务吗？”<br/>
Javi有些愕然，这是冰演的官方酒店，按说安保工作还是不错的，他不知道这种职业的人为什么会进入酒店，并且敲开了自己的房门。他打量了一下那个男孩子，他有张奇怪的脸，很清纯又让人充满欲望。他穿了件大的不合身的帽衫，衣服下摆只漏出一点短裤的边，会让人差点以为他没穿裤子———他的裤子真的很短，大概只够遮住他桃子一样的屁股。白色的长袜在膝盖下面一点，刚好包裹住线条结实的小腿，剩下的部分都露在外面，他的腿也很漂亮，Javi觉得喉咙有点紧。他又把视线回到男孩脸上，男孩子看着他笑，从口袋里摸出一根草莓味的棒棒糖，剥开糖纸含进嘴里，然后拨了拨自己头发。他有一头奶油咖啡色的头发，很温柔的颜色。<br/>
“您怎么不说话。”他眨眼睛，慢慢的把棒棒糖在嘴里转了一圈，然后拔出来。<br/>
Javi下意识地咽了一下口水：“我有男朋友。”<br/>
“哦，真可惜。”男孩子做作地撇嘴：“但是他现在不在，不是吗？”<br/>
“他不在不代表我可以欺骗他。”<br/>
“您的男朋友可真幸运。”他羡慕地叹气：“有这么英俊，而且爱他的人。不过这只是玩玩，他不会知道的。”<br/>
Javi看着他，并不说话，他很煎熬，这个男孩子无疑是他喜欢的类型，甚至说还超出了他的想象。<br/>
“难道说，您对我不满意吗？”<br/>
他又走上前一步，用两根手指在Javi胸前慢慢的走，一直走到他脖子上，然后贴近他的耳朵。<br/>
“也许我应该再多给您看一些。”<br/>
“很好，我只看。”Javi又吞了一下口水，终于放弃抵挡：“进来，把门关上。”<br/>
男孩子眼睛一亮，在玄关就迫不及待地扑在Javi身上，试图用他柔软的胳膊圈住Javi的脖子，但Javi推开了他。<br/>
“我说了，我只是看，你不是说要给我看更多吗？”<br/>
男孩子眨了眨眼睛，一点不害羞地往房间里走，一边走一边脱他的上衣……<br/>
————————（中间省略）——————<br/>
“你怎么染了头发？”<br/>
“嗯，Saya给我看她新染头发的照片，我觉得好好看哦，所以我也去买了染发剂，不过是一次性的。”结弦趴在Javi胸前，他还是有点气喘吁吁的：“好看吗？”<br/>
“很漂亮。”Javi伸手拨弄他的头发，低头在他头顶亲了一下：“只是……”<br/>
“只是什么？”<br/>
结弦抬起眼睛看他，把下巴架在他胸口，Javi伸手捧住他的脸颊，用拇指轻轻地摩挲：“我也不知道，可能有点陌生。”<br/>
“是不是很刺激。”<br/>
结弦得意地笑了，Javi也跟着笑：“没错，我真的吓了一跳。”<br/>
“那你喜欢吗？像这样，像是和另一个不一样的我。”<br/>
结弦慢慢撑起身子，向上爬，直到和他视线平齐。他似乎有点不安，Javi知道他在想什么，所以他并不回答，只是认真地吻他。结弦满意地从鼻子里发出细小的哼声，他们懒洋洋地接吻，Javi握住他的腰，低声问他。<br/>
“你还想要吗？”<br/>
“唔……”结弦有点为难：“Jabi，刚才真的好棒，我也很想再一次，但是我好累啊。”<br/>
“那你不能这样，趴在我身上，还扭来扭去。”<br/>
“嗯，那也许明天早晨吧……”<br/>
“明天大家要一起去观光。”<br/>
“啊哈！观光还是我？”<br/>
结弦坐起来，被单顺着他的脊背滑下来，露出他一丝不挂的身体。他现在在Javi面前一点不害羞，他甚至还猫一样的伸了一下懒腰。<br/>
“你。”那还用问吗？答案理所当然：“现在我们去洗澡，明天早上我会用特殊服务叫醒你。”<br/>
结弦得到满意的答案，他又趴回他身上，搂着Javi不让他起床，然后叹气：“我不想洗澡，我好不容易染了头发。”<br/>
“那等我们回了加拿大，你想怎么染都可以。”<br/>
“那我要染成紫色！”<br/>
“…………”<br/>
他们又纠缠了好一会儿，结弦终于累了，放开Javi让他去浴室给浴缸放水。他从床头柜上摸到自己的手机，发现有好几个未接来电。有Zhenya，还有Johnny，他有点奇怪，他回拨Zhenya的电话，很快就有人接了。<br/>
“嘿，Winnie bear。”<br/>
接电话的是Johnny，Johnny还是一如既往温柔地喊他，但结弦觉得他声音有点奇怪：“Hey，Johnny，你和Zhenya在一起？有什么事吗？”<br/>
“噢，亲爱的，你……我，我该怎么说呢。”<br/>
结弦似乎听见Zhenya在电话那边哭，他更奇怪了，还有点担心：“是Zhenya？她还好吗？”<br/>
“嗯，听我说亲爱的，我接下来说的话可能你会不相信，可能你会伤心，但我觉得你应该知道真相。”<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
“是Javi！他怎么能这么对你？！”Zhenya似乎从Johnny手里抢走了电话，她哭的上气不接下气，语无伦次地说道：“你才离开一天，他就……他是个混蛋！我看见他，有个人进他房间！我还听见……他们，他们好脏！”<br/>
“啊这……”<br/>
结弦只觉得脑子里嗡的一声，他又尴尬又哭笑不得，还隐约为朋友的关心感到欣慰，他完全不知道该说什么才好。Zhenya在电话那边哭的呕吐，像是遭遇了人生中最沉重的打击，Johnny一边哄她，一边安慰结弦：“亲爱的，别这样，跟我说点什么。我知道这很难……天啊，我真没想Fernandez能干出这种事！”<br/>
“怎么了？”<br/>
Javi从浴室出来的时候，看到的就是结弦呆滞地举着手机的样子。<br/>
“呃……”<br/>
“是Zhenya？”<br/>
她哭了太大声了，Javi很难听不见，他有点担心地从结弦手里接过电话，结弦甚至没想到要怎么阻止他。<br/>
“Zhenya？出什么事了？你在哪儿？你安全吗？”<br/>
“……Javi？”Zhenya的哭声，Johnny的抱怨声戛然而止。<br/>
“是我，你怎么了？你还好吗？”<br/>
“你跟结弦在一起？”<br/>
“呃，怎么了？”<br/>
回答他的是Zhenya足以刺穿他耳膜的尖叫和挂断电话的声音。<br/>
“……我好像聋了。”Javi茫然地看向结弦：“但我好像听见她骂我。”<br/>
“emmmmm……”<br/>
“到底怎么了？”<br/>
“别问。”结弦痛苦地捂住了脸：“什么都别问了。”<br/>
结局就是，尽管他们买了花和礼物送给关心他们的朋友们，但Zhenya和Johnny还是一个星期都没有理他们。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 屋顶上看星星</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>今天轮到谁吃狗粮了呢？♪(´ε｀ )</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>八月，大部分的冰演都已经结束，新一轮赛季还没开始，对于选手和教练来说，都是最后的假期。每年这个时候他们都会在Brian的湖边小屋小聚，Brian管吃管住，算是俱乐部的固定福利。<br/>“在看什么？”<br/>结弦坐在Brian家的小码头边上，光着脚晃腿。Javi在湖里游泳，他游过来，去抓结弦的脚，轻轻地挠他，结弦笑着躲，不让他抓到。<br/>“Conrad刚才在群里发了新闻，今天晚上，唔，准确来说是明天凌晨会有流星雨。”结弦看了一下手机：“他们好像都很兴奋。”<br/>“嗯，我打赌Conrad一定约了Jun。”Javi问他，他湿漉漉的爬上岸，躺在结弦旁边喘气。<br/>“看星星吗？”<br/>“难道不是吗，他们俩谈恋爱就像只有十二岁，小朋友在恋爱的时候都要爬上屋顶，爬上树，爬上山看星星。”<br/>“噢，好吧，你又一次提醒了我。”<br/>结弦生气地看了他一眼，目光有些哀怨，还透着点不屑，他哼了一声不再说话。Javi知道他在气什么。结弦没有十几岁时的恋爱经历，为了滑冰，他的人生缺失了很多部分，比如：他在最应该恋爱的年龄错过那些充斥着汗水和荷尔蒙的浪漫时刻。尽管那时候他最爱的人就在他身边。<br/>“我错了。”Javi躺在他旁边，就势滚了一圈，抱住他：“你生气了吗？”<br/>“我没生气。”结弦拍了拍Javi的头，叹了口气：“我只是觉得，我错过了很多。”<br/>“比如呢？”<br/>“我不知道，我甚至都不知道那个年龄谈恋爱应该做什么。像电影里那样吗？美国电影？还是日本电影？我不知道，也许是逃课去看电影演唱会？修学旅行野营？毕业典礼上的纽扣？在汽车后座上亲热？”<br/>“对不起宝贝，前面几个我没有办法了。”Javi坐起来，看着他眨眼睛：“不过最后一个我可以立刻补偿你。”<br/>“不，你想都别想。”结弦假装生气的推他，却没用力：“走开啊，你把我的衣服都弄湿了。”<br/>“不要，我要补偿你青春时光。”Javi跟他纠缠：“现在，马上，来吧！”<br/>“现在还是白天！”<br/>Brian在不远处大喊，打断他们：“起码回房间里去！”<br/>“Hey，Brian！”<br/>Javi一点不害臊，他站起来朝Brian跑去，似乎在问他什么，老父亲无奈地看着他，翻着白眼叹气，结弦隐约听到他提到屋顶。<br/>“你跟Brian说什么了？”<br/>“秘密。”</p>
<p>结弦在半夜被Javi叫醒的时候非常不爽，他睡眼惺忪的发了会儿脾气，用日语抱怨，在Javi抱他的时候咬他的胳膊。Javi同样睁不开眼睛，但他还是坚持把结弦从床上拖了起来。<br/>“你要干嘛？”结弦打着哈欠问他：“你半夜不睡觉就是为了让我和你一起偷Brian冰箱里的啤酒？”<br/>“不，我说了，我要补偿你的青春时光。”<br/>Javi抱着饮料和零食艰难地爬上Brian家的屋顶：“我们先从一起看星星开始。”<br/>“你大概精神不正常。”结弦小心翼翼地爬上屋顶，瞪着他：“但是我爱你。”<br/>Javi向他伸手，拉他上来，小声说道：“Brian一开始不愿意，我答应他我们会小声。”<br/>“我们只是看星星！”<br/>“对啊，不然呢？噢，你在想什么脏东西！”<br/>“你真的不正常。”结弦翻了他一个白眼，学着Javi在屋顶上坐下，他一开始还有点害怕，但很快他就掌握了平衡，在屋顶上放松躺下。<br/>“你看！”Javi躺在他旁边，把手伸向夜空：“怎么样，是不是很棒？”<br/>“好漂亮……”结弦低声惊叹，他在脑海里斟酌了一下英语甚至日语，但是他只能用最简单的方式不停的重复：“好漂亮，Jabi，星星，好漂亮！”<br/>“是的，很漂亮。”<br/>Javi故意没有看星星，反而认真地盯着他看。结弦愣了一下，才反应过来。Javi勾着他的手指，轻轻地晃，低声问他：“你喜欢吗？”<br/>“喜欢什么？”结弦也看着他：“你吗？”<br/>“这个问题不存在，这个世界上你最喜欢的就是我。”<br/>结弦抿了一下嘴，笑的得意又有点害羞，Javi接收到这个信号，凑过去准备吻他，这大概是结弦每次想要吻他前下意识的一个动作，但是就在Javi要碰到他的时候，结弦突然躲开了。<br/>“你看！是流星！”<br/>结弦激动地拔高声音，试图站起来，Javi急忙去拉他，怕他摔下去。<br/>“小心点！”Javi搂住他：“万一你弄穿了Brian的屋顶，Brian会失去他仅剩的头发，而我们会失去工作。”<br/>“又一颗！”<br/>结弦完全没有心思去想Brian的头发。他被眼前的景象迷住了，漫天的星星，湖畔波光，远处的森林，他有一瞬间的沮丧，他之前可能错过了无数生活中这些小小的快乐，但他很快又高兴起来。Javi说了，会一点点补给他。<br/>“你要许愿吗？”<br/>结弦立刻双手合十，郑重地闭上眼睛。Javi只是看着他，等他许完愿后问他：“你许了什么愿望？”<br/>“我希望下个赛季Grayson的节目能受到一致好评。”<br/>这是他第一次给小选手编舞，结弦很在意。Javi忍不住笑了：“星星们都喜欢浪漫的愿望。”<br/>“那你许了什么愿望？”<br/>“我希望世界和平。”<br/>“你在为难星星。”<br/>“骗你的。”Javi伸手帮他把挡在脸前面的头发别在耳后：“我没许愿。”<br/>“为什么？”<br/>“因为我不需要啊。”Javi枕着手臂躺下：“我的愿望都实现了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我讨厌孩子。”<br/>Brian用力在床上翻身，瞪着天花板抱怨，Raj看着他笑：“不，你爱他们。”<br/>“不，我爱他们，但这不妨碍我讨厌他们。”<br/>“也许我们也应该在屋顶上看星星。”Raj提议。<br/>Brian的眼神更哀怨了：“你觉得我们现在还能爬上屋顶吗？”<br/>“亲爱的，你没你想的那么胖，这只是人类的自然规律。”<br/>“是啊，我再也回不到我三十岁时的体重。”Brian叹气：“没办法，谁让你做饭这么好吃呢。”<br/>“明天早上我们做煎蛋卷怎么样？”Raj抬头看了一眼天花板：“不过我认为他们明天不会起来吃早饭了。”<br/>“我讨厌孩子。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 一场飞来横祸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“一场飞来横祸”的提示本来是地震，火灾之类的，但是Yuzuvier写地震就很容易陷入苦兮兮。<br/>我偏不。我要一场逗比搞笑的飞来横祸。👌</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuwa酱是只好兔兔，他听话，爱干净，非常友善，他喜欢家里的每一个人，会在结弦和Javi回家的时候围着他们转圈圈。比起高傲的猫咪，他和客人们也相处的很好，他会愉快的允许他们摸自己柔软的毛毛。<br/>
家里的所有人都爱他，Javi给他起了名字，亲手帮他晒胡萝卜干，结弦每天回家都要亲他几十下，Effie会帮他舔耳朵，并且用爪子打开那些想要抱Fuwa酱的客人的手。</p><p>Jason是个绝佳的好伙伴，他会拥抱每一个人，用最真挚的语言鼓励，支持他们。这个世界上没人会对Jason Brown的微笑说不，每个认识他的人都会不由自主地和他分享心事。<br/>
这是值得自豪的事情，但有时候并不是件好事。</p><p>“我们回来了！”<br/>
结弦站在玄关脱鞋，Javi扶着他帮他站稳。Fuwa酱第一个冲了出来，围着他们两个跑圈，然后是Effie。睡眼惺忪的猫咪打了个哈欠，然后原地摔倒，开始咕噜咕噜的翻肚皮。<br/>
“你们好吗，在家乖乖吗？”<br/>
Javi蹲下来挨个摸了摸两个小家伙，结弦趁机扑在他背上，坏心眼儿的想要把他压趴下。今天是约会之夜，他们出去吃了意大利菜，还看了电影，结弦心情特别好，Javi还喝了一点酒。当然，他们都很默契，约会之夜最精彩的部分还没有到。<br/>
“救命！奥运冠军要谋杀他的男朋友。”<br/>
Javi顺势在地上倒下，夸张地呼救。结弦尖声笑着和他打闹，在玄关的地板上滚成一团，不过很快这种幼稚的打闹就变了味。<br/>
Effie叫了两声，没有等到想要的罐头，却直等到了自己爸爸和后妈开始接吻。肚子咕咕叫的公主只好沮丧地离开，但是年轻的兔兔还不明白到底发生了什么。<br/>
“嘿，Fuwa酱！你还是个兔宝宝，你不能看这个。”<br/>
Javi放开结弦，直起身子把Fuwa酱推开，但是小兔兔却以为他在和自己玩游戏，又高兴地跳了回来。<br/>
“不，不行，回你的笼子去。”<br/>
结弦忍不住地笑：“Jabi！你难道在害羞吗？”<br/>
“我只是关心我们的孩子的身心健康。”<br/>
“他只是只小兔子！”结弦躺在地上，一点都不矜持的挺腰，大声喊他：“快点过来～我现在就想要我的Jabi～”<br/>
“好吧，随他去吧。”<br/>
Javi低声骂了一句，开始解自己的皮带，结弦看着他嘿嘿地笑，朝他伸手，顺着Javi的腹肌一点不客气地往下摸。他们两个都全情投入，完全没有意识到旁边的小兔子正聚精会神地盯着他们。<br/>
兔兔不懂人类这是在做什么，人类也不会知道兔兔在想什么。<br/>
Fuwa酱：爸爸的裤子里有胡萝卜！<br/>
胡！萝！卜！</p><p>结弦只觉得眼前一团白色闪过，然后Javi就发出了撕心裂肺的惨叫。<br/>
“Jabi？你怎么了？”<br/>
结弦隐约感觉到了什么，他忍不住想笑，又觉得这样不对，憋的表情都扭曲了。Javi整个人缩成一团，一声不吭。Fuwa酱也Javi被吓坏了，他并不知道自己做错了什么，只是一溜烟儿的逃走了。结弦又推了推Javi，强忍着不要笑出声，问道：“那个，嗯，Fuwa酱是不是撞到你那里……”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“你说什么？”<br/>
“他……咬我……”<br/>
Javi虚弱地挤出三个字，结弦终于忍不住了，他放声大笑，一边笑一边跟Javi道歉，抱着他亲他的头顶：“对不起……噗哈哈哈哈哈哈，但是我真的，我忍不住！天啊我可怜的Jabi……”<br/>
“……”<br/>
Javi疼出了一头冷汗，又委屈又生气，他自己也知道这太好笑了，但是他真的笑不出来。<br/>
“我肚子好痛哈哈哈哈哈，呜呜Jabi，对不起……”<br/>
“别笑了！”<br/>
Javi咬牙切齿地喘着粗气，他觉得眼前发黑，他抓住结弦的胳膊，却不知道自己用了多大力气，结弦这才意识到事情不对，他忍住笑，小心翼翼地去看Javi 的脸色。<br/>
“你怎么样了？很疼吗？”<br/>
“疼……”<br/>
“有多严重？从1到10？”结弦问他，这是他们之间经常用的方法。<br/>
“1到10？我觉得有他妈的3000。”<br/>
Javi忍不住爆了一句粗口，结弦这才害怕起来，他急忙去扯Javi的裤子：“让我看看！”<br/>
“不行！”<br/>
“让我看一下！我又不是没看过！”<br/>
Javi站起来，一边提裤子一边跌跌撞撞想逃跑，结弦哪里肯放过他，他一把抓住Javi，眼疾手快扒掉了他的裤子。<br/>
“！”<br/>
刚刚受伤的地方又被蹭到，Javi这下连叫都叫不出来了，他倒抽了一口气，咕咚一声倒在地上。结弦吓得尖叫连连，眼泪都要下来了。<br/>
“Jabi？！Jabi你怎么样了？怎么办，怎么办……”他自言自语：“医院，我去叫救护车。”<br/>
“不……”Javi挣扎着按住他的手，尴尬又痛苦：“你准备怎么说？‘你好，我男朋友被兔子咬破了老二。’”<br/>
结弦也哭笑不得：“那怎么办？我帮你涂点药？”<br/>
他这次小心翼翼的，脱了Javi的裤子，严肃地盯着他已经萎靡不振的老二。<br/>
“糟糕！”结弦抬起头，又想哭又忍不住想笑：“你在流血……”<br/>
“……”Javi深吸了一口气：“好吧，你去发动车，我们去医院。”<br/>
“我手发抖……”结弦可怜巴巴地看着他：“要不，我打电话找Jason来帮忙？”<br/>
“我以后没脸见人了……”</p><p>Jason Brown，每个人的好朋友，在这个夜晚又多掌握了一个秘密。<br/>
“你……”Jason欲言又止。<br/>
“别问。”结弦哀怨地看了他一眼。<br/>
“我……”<br/>
“你发誓，要保守秘密。”结弦扑过去抓住他：“你现在就发誓！”<br/>
“好好好，我发誓。”Jason在胸前划十字，神色严肃：“我发誓，我不会把Javier·Fernandez被兔子咬破老二的事情告诉任何人。”<br/>
“喂！”<br/>
“那我现在可以笑了吗？”<br/>
Jason憋的嗓子都哑了，五官扭曲的快要抽筋，结弦白了他一眼，自暴自弃地说道<br/>
：“想笑就笑吧，随便你。”<br/>
Jason Brown，人见人爱的美国甜心，因为在医院制造噪音，第一次被陌生人呵斥。</p><p>“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，哦我的天呐……哪位是Fernandez的家属？”<br/>
“是我！”<br/>
结弦立刻跳了起来，值班医生是位上了年纪的女士，她爽朗地大笑，一点擦眼泪一边道歉：“实在对不起，我不应该这样……”<br/>
“我男朋友，呃，他还好吗？”<br/>
“放心，小可爱，他没事的，我们给他处理了伤口，打了破伤风针。”医生清了清嗓子，忍住了笑：“不用担心，他会很快恢复。”<br/>
“这个伤口，会影响到……我是说，他还会，还会有别的问题吗？”<br/>
医生看着结弦忧心忡忡地样子，差点又憋不住笑：“这个嘛……我认为是没有影响，如果，咳咳，你担心心理上的问题，这个需要你们进一步，进一步观察。”<br/>
Javi一脸生无可恋的从诊室出来，医生看着这对哀怨对视的小情侣，强忍着嘴角抽搐叮嘱了结弦一些注意事项，急忙走开了。结弦小心翼翼地过去搀住Javi，Javi被他带着，一瘸一拐地往外走，结弦心疼的不得了。<br/>
“还疼吗？”<br/>
“还有点。”Javi心有余悸的苦着一张脸：“不过好多了，就是，嗯，要担心会蹭到。”<br/>
“可怜的Jabi……”<br/>
结弦又心疼又好笑，他们在停车场站住，结弦抱着他拍他的背，他听见Javi叹了口气，然后回抱住自己：“想笑就笑吧。”<br/>
“你为什么觉得我想笑呢？”<br/>
“Cariño，这难道不好笑吗，如果不是我的老二在疼，我也会想笑的。”<br/>
“噗……”<br/>
结弦抱着他终于忍不住笑出声来，越笑越大声，Javi也跟着笑，只不过笑两下就要哼哼唧唧的叫疼。<br/>
“你会怪Fuwa酱吗？”结弦还是有点在意：“他不是故意的，他只是……”<br/>
“他只是兔宝宝，我当然不会怪他。只不过，下次，我们还是不要在孩子们面前，你懂得。”</p><p>“所以你真的没问题了吗？”<br/>
结弦不由自主地往Javi腿间瞥了一眼，又瞥了一眼。Javi看着他，挑了一下眉毛：“你要看看吗？”<br/>
“噫，你已经不疼了吗？”<br/>
“不，不，你们两个。”Jason看着后视镜瞪眼睛：“这是我的车上，我的车上不允许有人检查伤口，尤其是被兔子咬伤的老二。”<br/>
“Jason！”<br/>
“好吧，我们可以回家再检查。”Javi捏了捏结弦的手：“不过要在没有兔宝宝的房间。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>兔子咬人是真的疼，这个梗不是没来由的，我爸就被我以前的兔子突然袭击咬过屁股😂我愿称之为雄性之间的领地意识。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 讨论关于孩子的话题</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Javi在半夜突然惊醒，他像是有心电感应一样，挣扎着坐起来开了床头的小灯，去看睡在一旁的结弦。结弦背对着他，微微蜷缩着身体，看起来睡的非常安静，但Javi凑过去就可以看到，他在哭。<br/>“Yusu？嘿，宝贝，你怎么了？”<br/>Javi轻轻摇晃了他一下，把他翻过来靠在自己怀里，结弦动了一下，在半梦半醒之间眨了一下眼睛，存眼眶里的泪水一下子就都涌了出来，他大概是醒了，开始小声啜泣。<br/>“怎么了？是噩梦吗？”Javi搂着他，吻了吻他的额头：“没事了，只是梦，我在这里。”<br/>结弦并没有说话，只是往Javi身边挤了挤。Javi一下一下的拍他的背，感觉结弦慢慢地又安静了下来。<br/>“好点了吗？你要喝点水吗？或者起来坐一会儿？”Javi伸手去够结弦那边床头柜上的杯子，但是结弦没有回答他，Javi甚至开始怀疑他刚才是不是真的醒了，还是仍在梦中。Javi等了一会儿，听到结弦的呼吸变的绵长，他松了一口气，关上灯，躺回被子里，把结弦搂在自己怀里。<br/>“睡吧，睡吧，没事了。”</p><p>第二天上午并没有工作，但Javi还是早早就醒了，昨天后半夜他睡的不太踏实，但好在结弦并没有再出现什么状况。结弦早上醒来的时候，Javi已经起床了，他叹了一口气，他还隐约记得昨晚的梦。结弦怅然若失地坐起来，下床，卧室外有早餐的香气，和咖啡的味道，Javi背对着他在厨房里忙碌，结弦安静地走过去，把额头靠在Javi背上。<br/>“嘿，早安。”Javi转过身，随意在他脸上亲了一下：“看，松饼！你想要奶油还是蜂蜜？我们还有枫糖浆。”<br/>结弦摇了摇头，只是把脸埋在他肩膀上，不说话。Javi笑了一下，关了火，摘了围裙，把结弦半推半抱赶到沙发上坐下，然后蹲在他面前，认真地看着他的眼睛。<br/>“是很可怕的噩梦吗？”<br/>“……不。”结弦终于开了口，他迟疑了一下，摇了摇头：“我不知道这到底，是不是一个噩梦。”<br/>“你梦到了什么，Cari？”<br/>“我做了一个很长的梦。”结弦看着他，咬了咬嘴唇：“我梦见，我是个女孩子。”<br/>他长长的呼出一口气，露出一个不太自在的笑容。Javi站起来，坐到他旁边，结弦自然地朝他的方向倾斜，靠在他怀里，他握着Javi的手，继续说道。<br/>“我梦见我是个女孩子，我在16岁半的时候来到这里，来找Brian。因为我想要成为像金妍儿那样的选手。然后就像现实世界一样，我遇见了你。”<br/>“你还是一样，那么温柔，那么好。我不会说英语，你却能明白我的意思。但是离开冰场，你很少跟我说话，我不知道为什么，大家都拿我们两个打趣，但是你就是不理我，我很难过。然后，我十八岁了，你跑到我家，问我妈妈，你说‘Yuzu现在十八岁了，能不能允许我们约会。’”<br/>结弦叹了口气，他脸上有仍在梦境中的朦胧神色：“我们开始约会了，这不是秘密。我们在社交软件上公开，这像是件大家都期盼已久的事情。因为大家都喜欢我们，Brian，Tracy，还有我们的朋友，还有那些冰迷，他们都喜欢我们。记者们总是问，一次又一次的问‘你们在计划结婚了吗？你们准备什么时候结婚？’”<br/>Javi没有说话，他感觉结弦在轻轻的发抖，他抱着他，亲吻他的发顶，结弦还在低声地说他的梦，像是说给Javi，又像是喃喃自语。<br/>“我们一起参加奥运会，那是我第一次参加奥运会，冠军是金妍儿，而我拿到了银牌，梦里的我非常满足，因为我发挥的很好。你也拿到了银牌，只是输给了Patrick，我们都很开心。在奥运会的Gala上，我们一起演出，每个人都在笑，然后你在演出的最后，在冰场上，单膝跪下，你手里拿着戒指。”他吸了一口气，有点哽咽：“我不记得梦里的你说了什么，但是当时全场都沸腾了……之后场景就变成了西班牙，好像是巴塞罗那？我们在你的冰演上合作节目，我们做了冰舞，或者说是冰舞+双人滑，你把我举起来，做了个抛跳，我摔倒了，你又抛了一次，这次我一下子飞了起来。你跳起来像拽气球一样把我拽回来，然后你急着去找Jason，因为他是美国人，我们要去美国才能找到我的一只冰鞋……我记不清了，梦里很混乱。然后，然后我们到了平昌，你在短节目摔伤了，我一直在哭，然后你就又好了，凭借着《堂吉柯德》拿到了冠军。接着是我，你在看台上看着我，我也一直看着你，我记得梦里我滑的是《源氏物语》，可是音乐却放成了《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，我在梦里却一直想的是，完了，完了，这是《安娜卡列尼娜》这不是我的音乐。你站在第一排举着banner，banner上也印错了我的名字，Yuzuro。我最后还是赢得了冠军，你在我谢幕的时候冲上来吻我，我们没有参加gala，你跟记者们说我们都要退役了，我们都赢得了冠军，我们都做到了，现在我们要回家生小孩了。”<br/>结弦抬起头看着Javi，他看起来又幸福又难过，他说：“你当着记者们的面把我抱起来往家跑，一直跑，一直跑，我大声笑，我们要有小宝宝了！！小宝宝！……然后，Javi，我突然意识到，我在做梦，这是一个梦，这不是真实的世界，我是个男孩子，我永远不可能和Javi有小孩子。”<br/>他终于忍不住哭了出来：“你那么喜欢小孩子……我们都那么喜欢小孩子，可是我们在一起，永远不会有真正属于我们自己孩子。”<br/>“可怜的小东西。”Javi抱住他，用西班牙语柔声哄他。结弦哭了好一会儿，才慢慢停了下来，他抬头看着Javi，无奈地咧了一下嘴：“所以，你问我是不是可怕的噩梦，我真的不知道，可能这是个美梦。”<br/>“你会后悔吗？”<br/>Javi沉默了一会儿，轻声问他。结弦心里咯噔了一下，他立刻抓住Javi的手，张了张嘴想要解释，但是Javi先他一步开了口。<br/>“我有时候静下来，就会有各种各样的后悔，后悔小的时候没有再努力一点，后悔第一次奥运会的时候没有再跳的好一点，后悔在采访时应该多思考一下再开口，我也会后悔没有再坚持久一点，再和你一起比几个赛季。”<br/>Javi捧着他的脸揉了揉，叹了口气：“我也会后悔，没有再勇敢一点。早一点迈出一步，这样我们就不会错过之前的很多年。”<br/>“但是，谁知道呢。也许我小时候成绩就很好，可能我就不会找Brian做教练。如果第一次奥运会我就满足了，也许我就等不到和你一起竞争。也许，如果我们一开始就在一起，后来反而会彻底分开呢。所以，只要想起我现在的生活，所有那些小小的，零散的后悔，都是微不足道的。”<br/>结弦忍不住大声抽泣了一下，Javi伸手抽了茶几上的纸巾，像哄小孩子一样帮他擦眼泪和鼻涕：“所以，你的回答呢？Yusu，你后悔吗？”<br/>“我不后悔！”<br/>他勇敢地，大声回答Javi，用力抱住他：“我什么都不后悔，只要你在，我就什么都不后悔了。”<br/>“那就好。”Javi吻了一下他的额头，拍着他的背哄他：“不过，你想要小孩子吗？再过几年，也许我们真的可以考虑领养。”<br/>“嗯……”<br/>结弦吸了吸鼻子，回想起之前帮忙在湖边小屋帮忙照看Brian亲戚家的小孩的那一个下午，精力过剩的六七岁的小孩子，那才真是噩梦。<br/>“我不知道，如果小孩子长得不像你，我可能很难长时间忍受他们。”结弦皱了皱眉：“完了，我好虚伪，我好像不是真的喜欢小孩子。我只是喜欢一小时内的，别人家的，听话又可爱的小孩子。”<br/>“那么，我们应该寄希望于科学家，希望他们能够在将来攻克这项技术难关”<br/>“等等。”结弦抬起头看他：“如果真的有那么一天，生小孩还会那么疼吗？”<br/>“嗯？？”<br/>“我很怕疼的！而且……”<br/>“Cariño？”Javi无奈地打断他：“你是不是想的太多了？”<br/>“唔。”<br/>“那一天还远得很，不如我们先来复习一下，前面的步骤呢？”<br/>“(/ω＼)呀！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 因恶劣天气被困在家里</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这应该是结弦和Javi来到加拿大以后遭遇的最大一场暴风雪。在他们还没有退役的时候，赛季需要往返世界各地，所以他们对这种暴风雪并没有什么概念，结弦甚至还有一点因为好奇而带来的兴奋。<br/>“Brian说，在暴风雪结束之前，我们就不用去俱乐部了。”结弦跟着Javi后面走来走去，帮他收拾刚从超市采购回来的生活用品：“他还说，如果暴风雪持续超过一周，我们要记得连线小朋友们做陆地练习。”<br/>“Katya这次发挥的不错，也许Brian他们会晚两天回来，留在当地放松一下。”Javi收拾完东西，又皱起了眉毛：“我还是觉得我忘买了什么。”<br/>结弦瞪着一地的囤积物品：“你不可能忘了什么，你把快把整个超市都搬回来了。”<br/>“没办法，自从2020年以后，我总是心有余悸。”<br/>结弦立刻伸手，在他嘴上拍了拍：“呸呸呸，乌鸦嘴，这只是暴风雪，最多两三天就结束了，才不会像当时那样。”<br/>实时证明，结弦的推断一点都不错。他们被困在家里整整三天。<br/>第一天，结弦玩了一整天的电子游戏，直到他开始惊恐地喊：“Jabi！Jabi！我突然觉得眼前好模糊，我是不是要瞎了？！”<br/>Javi模模糊糊地从沙发上坐起来，把他手里的游戏手柄丢在一旁，搂着他又躺回沙发上。<br/>“嗯……闭眼睛，休息。”<br/>“……你几乎睡了一整天了，不是床就是沙发，你今天到过别的地方吗？”<br/>“嗯……”<br/>“除了厕所！”<br/>“嗯，休息，亲爱的，你需要休息。”</p><p>第二天，Javi一直看着窗外，若有所思。结弦趴在他背上，顺着他的视线看，好奇地问道：“你在看什么？”<br/>“雪下的好大，真可怕。”<br/>“是啊，你听，风声也好大，真可怕，还好我们在家里。”<br/>“但是好像又很有趣。”<br/>“嗯？”结弦疑惑地看着窗外，外面的漫天风雪，几乎看不清远处的建筑：“难道你想出去？”<br/>“你永远最懂我。”Javi看着窗外，似乎有一丝忧郁，结弦甚至看到了他头顶上耷拉下来的小狗耳朵：“我可以不想出门，但这是我自己决定的，和不让我出门不一样。”<br/>“你是狗狗吗？”结弦被他逗笑了：“这种天气，你要出去干什么？”<br/>“我只是单纯的‘想出门’。我也不知道我想出去干什么，也许就是出去在雪地里走一走，打个滚什么的，你不觉得有趣吗？”<br/>Javi看着他眨眼睛，结弦有点嫌弃地摇头，说道：“没错，你真的是狗。对不起，我是猫，我们猫都不出门，我们只看着窗外就好。”<br/>“Zhenya可能正在计划从她二楼的阳台跳进楼下的积雪堆里……”<br/>“……她是俄罗斯人，俄罗斯人是熊。”<br/>“希望她不要这么做，可怜的Brian不能没有女儿。”</p><p>第三天，暴风雪似乎到了尾声，风已经停了，雪还在下，但是下的温柔多了，甚至有点浪漫。<br/>“我错了，我不要当猫，我要当狗狗！”结弦从飘窗上跳下来，扑在Javi怀里撒娇：“求你了，Jabi！我最最亲爱的Jabi！我们出门玩一会儿，就一会儿？”<br/>“不行。”Javi伸手拽过一张纸，及时堵住了结弦差点流下了的鼻涕：“是谁昨天晚上在泡澡的时候玩游戏机，水凉了还不出来？”<br/>“JABI———”结弦用力擤了一下鼻涕，眼泪汪汪地看着他：“我只是有点打喷嚏。”<br/>“这只是有点打喷嚏吗？照这样下去我们囤的卫生纸很快就要被你用完了。”<br/>“就一下下，好不好。”结弦双手合十，用最可爱的狗狗眼望着他：“我可以穿上最厚的衣服，我们就只走到街口，然后就回来。”<br/>“只到街口？”Javi叹了口气，他知道自己永远没办法拒绝他。<br/>“我只是想看看雪！”结弦两眼放光的看着他：“我们可以打着伞，你不觉得一起在雪地里走，挤在一把伞下面很浪漫吗！”<br/>“好吧，去穿衣服。我去拿雨伞。”<br/>十五分钟后，结弦艰难地挪出了家门口，Javi给他套了一层一层的衣服，他忍不住抱怨：“太热了！我快要出汗了！”<br/>“外面很冷，过来，围巾。”<br/>“我简直像个企鹅！”结弦愤怒地挥了挥胳膊：“看！太厚了，我根本动不了！”<br/>“我喜欢企鹅。”Javi在他头顶亲了一下，帮他拉上帽子：“走吧企鹅，看，外面就是南极，你到家了。”<br/>“Javi是笨蛋！我们在北半球。”</p><p>“下午好。”公寓管理员看到他们走出电梯，和他们打招呼：“你们要出门？”<br/>“是的，我们想出去看看，外面真漂亮，不是吗？”<br/>“确实很漂亮，但是也很冷。”管理员笑了一下：“祝你们愉快。”<br/>“需要我先把门打开，让你先适应一下温度吗？”<br/>“你在说什么？”结弦嫌弃地看了他一眼：“我在这里住了十年了，而且仙台的冬天也很冷。倒是你这个西班牙人，哦，我知道了，你一定是自己怕冷，才不肯让我出门。”<br/>“嗯嗯好的，你说的对，居然被你看穿了，你真厉害。”Javi没有感情的捧场，帮他拉开公寓的大门：“准备好迎接凛冬了吗，勇士。”</p><p>好冷！<br/>结弦下意识缩了一下脖子，迟疑地看向大门，外面真的很漂亮，厚厚的雪平整的令人舒适。但是他只是呼吸了一下，就觉得冷空气顺着鼻子钻了进来，迅速的冻结了他的全身。<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>Javi抖开雨伞，弯着手臂等他。结弦挽住他，试探着向前伸出一只脚，在雪地里踩了一下。<br/>“好冷啊！”<br/>结弦尖叫了一声，他拖着Javi飞快地跑出门，在雪地里站了一下，然后又飞快地跑了回来。<br/>“？”<br/>“好了，已经可以了，我已经和Javi在浪漫的大雪天里撑一把伞了，现在我要回家，躺在被炉里喝热茶，然后用Effie暖脚。”<br/>“……你才不是企鹅。”<br/>“对，我不是，我错了，我是猫。”</p><p>只不过回到家里，坐在被炉里喝热茶，用Effie暖脚的结弦，又开始看着窗外出神。<br/>“外面真漂亮哇，天黑以后看起来更好看了。”<br/>“嗯哼。”<br/>“雪好像停了诶。”<br/>“嗯哼。”<br/>“好无聊啊。”<br/>“你还想出门吗？”<br/>“不要。”结弦哼哼唧唧：“太冷了，我们猫猫不出门，Effie，是不是？”<br/>“那就好。”<br/>“可是好无聊啊。”<br/>“不如我们来做点不无聊的事吧，我的小猫。”<br/>“Nyan！”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>喜欢的话，请给我留言❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>